


Хрустальный дворец, хрустальный гроб

by Enco_de_Krev



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Magic, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, M/M, Mystic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Out of Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, independent Nador, strong Richard Oakdell
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: К герцогу Надорскому из Талига приезжает посольство.
Relationships: Richard Oakdell/OFC, Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: Ричард, Рокэ и драконье яйцо.   
> По факту получилось не драконье яйцо, а хозяйка Медной горы, но так как заявка моя, то я себя прощаю)
> 
> AU, что было бы, если бы Ричард действительно мог управлять своей стихией. ОЖП из пейрингов - литто, астэра Скал.   
> Восстание Эгмонта было ранней весной, потому что он умер третьего Весенних Волн. Флешбеки Робера про жару и комаров игнорируются. 
> 
> Текст не бечен.

— Тан Ричард, на южном тракте поднялась пыль! 

— Спасибо, Джок. 

«Я уже знаю, Джок», — но об этом Ричард промолчал. Он научился о многом умалчивать, чтобы его не боялись. 

— Госпожа ваша матушка велела передать, чтобы вы переоделись к встрече, — добавил Джок робко. 

Ричард давно заметил за окружающими странность: от его спокойного тона они ежились и сникали, будто чувствовали, как летним днем в затылок дышит зима. 

— Скажи ей, что моя одежда в надлежащем порядке. 

В светлых глазах мелькнуло сомнение, но Джок оставил его при себе. Поклонился. Крутнулся на каблуках и упорхнул — только хвостом за спиной мелькнул черный плащ с багряной каймой. Ричард отвернулся. 

Впереди простирался самоцветный сад. 

Ричард вырастил его сам, и в каждую былинку вложил души поболее, чем мастера садовники — в капризные орхидеи с берегов Померанцевого моря. С тех пор как под Колокольной башней сгорел амбар, он приходил на пепелище, садился, прижимал ладонь к теплой почве и звал. День за днем. Разве могли они не откликнуться? Первыми показались травинки из благородного серпентина — название этого камня Ричард позже нашел в рукописи Кассиуса Рудознатца. Твердые, острые, зеленовато-желтые, поблескивавшие, будто шелк, по его воле они потянулись к солнцу. Стебли крепли, наливались мощью, делались внутри полыми, и по серпентиновой трубке вверх поднималась капля пунцового кварца, набухала бутоном. 

День за днем опыты Ричарда становились все замысловатее. Теперь в самоцветном саду даже зимой цвели розы из яшмы, поблескивали малахитовые листы со светлыми прожилками, а хрустальные капли росы были столь же чисты, как сосульки на колодезном журавле. Среди роз золотилась янтарными звездочками вербена, мерцали турмалиновые астры и незабудки из морозного агата, вилась нефритовая жимолость с ягодами-кораллами. Любопытствуя, Ричард сотворил дерево: гранит коричнево-серой коры перемежали бороздки, с каждой ветки манили грозди сердоликовых вишен на тонких, светящихся изнутри черенках. Работа отняла полный месяц. Камень не терпел суеты и расхлябанности в мыслях, ведь то, что в природе улаживалось само собой, Ричарду приходилось контролировать: как изогнется листок, куда повести побег, низко ли сползет капля древесного клея и где добавить изъяна, чтоб смотрелось естественней. 

В саду Ричард обустроил уголок для себя. Отыскал глубоко под землей у горячего источника валун, похожий на яйцо гигантской птицы, и призвал его. Следом, как утята за матерью, на поверхность выбрались трое камешков-яиц поменьше. Они всегда казались чуть-чуть теплыми — Ричарду, не другим. 

Он проводил здесь часы. Закрывал глаза и мысленно звал, а потом слушал, кто отзовется. Отклик дымчатого шпата был ясным и рассыпающимся, как хор нестройных детских голосов. Слюда звенела, точно бубенчик. Золото шелестело текущим сквозь пальцы песком. Киноварь шуршала, отчего делалось мучительно щекотно за ушами и на затылке. Медь отвечала долго и басовито, а земное масло словно бы поглощало устремленные к нему звуки, топило их в жирных черных глубинах. Ричард различал песню серебряных жил и шепот сапфиров далеко-далеко за границами своих владений. Он знал, довольно будет лишь пожелать, и они придут, пробьются, прильнут лаской к его руке, и земля под людскими ногами даже не дрогнет, но не звал — чуял, что они служат кому-то важному и довольны своим местом. 

Отчего-то самоцветный сад никому не пришелся по душе. Разумеется, издали им восхищались: сколько блеска и роскоши, сколь искусна работа, чудо, чудо, настоящее чудо!.. Но вблизи восторги сменялись напряженностью. Ричард долго ломал голову, почему так, и не додумался бы, если бы Айрис не обмолвилась: 

«Оно же мертвое. Совершенное, красивое, но мертвое». 

Миновало пять лет. Ричард повзрослел, да и Айрис — уже замужняя дама, но ее слова ныли в памяти, как нарыв. Пусть в малахитовой листве не шелестел ветер, пусть яшмовые головки цветов не оборачивались к солнцу, и птицы напрасно клевали коралловые плоды, у него никогда не повернулся бы язык назвать камень мертвым! Будь то кусочек кремня в огниве или придорожный песчаник. Все они откликались, чувствовали, копили гнев, который временами изливался. Не их вина, если на кого-то слишком хрупкого. 

Ричард переубеждал сестру до последнего. Показывал спрятанную в камнях жизнь. В день ее свадьбы поднес дар — маковый венок, какие плетут пастушки, но не из полевых однодневок, а из самоцветов. Изумруды и рубины явились на его зов через полконтинента, а после, твердые, несговорчивые, невозможно прекрасные, таяли в пальцах, чтобы застыть изгибами жестких стеблей и лепестками тоньше бабочкиного крыла. Но когда Ричард водружал Айрис на голову корону, которой не побрезговала бы и королева, и императрица; когда целовал в щеку, видел: у нее больше общего с переминавшимся у алтаря принцем Каданским, чем с собственным братом. Кое чем они, к счастью, пока разнились. В глазах принца, узревшего венок, блеснула алчность. Айрис его дар был просто неприятен. 

Ричард вздохнул, мысленно коснулся дорожных столбов у крепостного вала. Перед гостями опускали мост. Гремела цепь, пока силач Робин крутил ворот, гнедой конь по ту сторону рва нетерпеливо загарцевал под седым всадником, подкова высекла искру. Значит, пора встречать послов. 

Талигойское посольство путешествовало на чистокровных морисках. В остальном — ни шелков, ни позументов, ни черно-белого стяга, герба или герольда. Не скажешь даже, что знатные люди, с виду — отряд легкой кавалерии, едут себе и едут, мало ли куда. Одно бросалось в глаза — южане. Ричард только задумался, счесть ли это знаком пренебрежения от Фердинанда Оллара или тех, кто за него правит, когда с вороного жеребца на дворовые плиты спрыгнул мужчина. 

Волосы пришельца чернели, точно уголь, точно обсидиан, точно редчайший черный сапфир, что дремлет глубоко в недрах, поджидая своего рудокопа. Глаза, ясно-синие, как подкрашенное кобальтом стекло, безошибочно отыскали Ричарда за спинами гвардейцев. Под ложечкой тревожно кольнуло. Камни (предатели! предатели!) потянулись к незнакомцу с интересом; не с любовью, а так, будто он заслуживал внимания. Матушка на крыльце слишком крепко стиснула гранатовые четки, и Ричарду хватило взгляда на ее побелевшее лицо, чтобы осознать, кто посмел обманом явиться в их дом. 

— Кто вас возглавляет? — спросил он громко. 

Челядь прянула в стороны, мигом стих галдеж. Проныра Джок шмыгнул к невесте, чтобы подержаться с ней за руки, пока никто не смотрит. 

— Это я, герцог, — ответил хозяин вороного жеребца. 

Худшие ожидания оправдались. 

— Неужели король талигойский настолько глуп и самонадеян, что отправляет ко мне послом убийцу моего отца?! 

Земля под ногами задрожала. Заворчала низко, до слабости в поджилках, будто глубоко-глубоко взорвался бочонок с порохом. Из-под стрехи конюшни выпорхнули голуби, а лошади пришельцев зафыркали. Под крыльцом зашипела кошка. Громко ахнула стряпуха Лин, которая вынесла гостям рог эля и ломоть хлеба с солью. 

Ричард шагнул вперед, и на двор словно набросили купол тишины. Гвардейцы и слуги прижались к стенам. 

Раньше он злился как человек, а не повелитель. Держал себя в руках, чтобы не пугать. Сейчас корка самообладания треснула. Посольская свита напустила на себя бравый вид: распрямили спины, расправили плечи, встали так, чтобы грудью заслонить господина, если вспыхнет драка. Смуглые ладони легли на эфесы шпаг, но Ричард видел, что лица южан вытянулись и побледнели. 

— Или, — продолжил он мягче, — король талигойский желает задобрить меня и потому прислал вашу голову, да еще и не отказал мне в удовольствии самому снять ее с плеч? 

Ричард не смотрел на матушку, но чувствовал: она успокаивалась. Биение пульса в пальцах, сжимавших бусины, замедлялось. Славно. Пусть видит, что сын способен ее защитить. Пусть снова убедится, что сила повелевать рудой и камнем дана ему не во зло, а во благо. 

— Король талигойский прислал парламентера вам под стать, — ответил Рокэ Алва без тени страха. — Потомка рода, что равен вашему. 

— Самого худородного из верных ему повелителей, — Ричард поморщился. — Того, кто проливал кровь моей семьи. Король талигойский оскорбил меня. 

— Я сам вызвался ехать к вам, герцог, — Рокэ Алва будто не услышал адресованных ему поношений. — Поэтому прошу вас не порочить имя моего государя, иначе вы вынудите меня отстаивать его честь с оружием в руках. 

— Король талигойский — первостатейный болван, если доверил вам переговоры. Я никогда не приму такого посла. 

Растянув губы в приглашающем оскале, Ричард показал пустые ладони. В отличие от Рокэ Алвы он не носил на поясе ни кинжала, ни шпаги и теперь намеревался обезоружить противника: приказал, чтобы его клинки выпали из костяных эфесов, стали острее бритвы и прорезали в ножнах дыру, а после ссыпались трухой Алве на сапоги. 

— Что же, кулачному бою меня некогда учили, — наверное, снисходительный взгляд должен был осадить наглеца, а гримаса — растоптать остатки его гордости, но гнев послужил Ричарду лучше щита. — Если герцог Надорский брезгует благородным оружием, я готов сразиться по-мужицки. 

Алва расстегнул перевязь и, не глядя, бросил своим людям. Пошел ровно, словно на параде. Ричард приказал плитам под посольской охраной размягчиться, а когда те увязнут, снова затвердеть, чтоб никто не кинулся Алве на помощь. После — повторил трюк с ним самим. Камень (предатель! предатель!) подчинился неохотно, Ричард услышал ворчливое: играть играйте, а всерьез навредить не дам. 

Рокэ Алва не успел остановиться и растянулся на плитах, едва не расшибив лоб. Локти ссадил наверняка. От кухонной пристройки донесся придушенный смешок. Ричард видел, как острые скулы расцвели злым румянцем, сжались кулаки, — должно быть, над Рокэ Алвой очень давно никто не потешался. Однако тот совладал с собой, выпутался из капкана сапог и пошел дальше в чулках. Ричард хмыкнул. Во второй раз Рокэ Алва уже не упал — похоже, ждал издевки и почти смиренно высвободился из каменного захвата. В третий раз снимать пришлось бы кожу, и он застыл. 

— По-моему, вы ведете себя не очень-то честно. 

— Я честен с вами, как ни с кем. Отчего бы вам не призвать себе в помощь ветер? И велеть ему, чтобы пронес вас, не касаясь земли? Не теряйтесь, потомок рода, что равен моему, — эти слова Ричард почти выплюнул, — противопоставьте моей силе вашу! Или вы... самозванец? 

— Вы ведь сами чувствуете, что нет. Я не желаю призывать ветер. Стихия — не детская забава, она может навредить невинным. Кроме того, наши прародители не ссорились и не враждовали в пору своего наибольшего могущества, в чем я хотел бы последовать их примеру. 

— Легко проповедовать мир, когда ты виноват, а не перед тобой виноваты, — ответил Ричард. Надо же, детская забава! А он ребенок, значит! — Сперва оплатите свой долг перед нашей семьей. Потом я вас послушаю. 

— Я по-прежнему готов с вами сразиться. Даже со скованными ногами, если вы настолько не верите в свои силы. 

— С чего вы взяли, что я сойдусь с вами в поединке? — колкости Алвы жалили, словно дробинки, Ричард тряхнул головой. — И рук марать не стану. Вы того не достойны! Поборитесь-ка вместо меня с камнем, я называю его своим чемпионом и выставляю против вас. 

Он с мстительным удовольствием пронаблюдал, как Рокэ Алва вдруг погрузился в дворовые плиты до колен, впрочем, не утратив надменности. Его спутники обменялись взволнованными репликами — думали, как спасать господина? — но переговоры оборвал седой южанин. 

— Убивать послов — дурной тон, с вами рассорятся все соседи, — произнес Рокэ Алва лениво, будто говорил о погоде. 

— За мое золото соседи назовут вашу смерть ритуальным самоубийством, даже если я сделаю из вашего черепа кубок для вина! 

Ричард посмотрел на багряно-черных гвардейцев. Те неумело прятали испуг, но под его взглядом, как один, вжимали голову в плечи и отводили глаза. Твари знают, чего будет стоить сегодняшнее представление — от него и раньше шарахались в коридорах, а теперь-то и вовсе святой водой начнут брызгать вслед. 

— Джок, Пат, Седрик, проводите господ из посольской свиты в темницу. Я позже решу их судьбу. Джерри, проследи, чтобы о лошадях позаботились должным образом. Вдруг еще придется выпроваживать гостей. Остальные пусть возвращаются к работе! Не на что здесь таращиться! 

Служанки, конюхи и гвардейцы неохотно, то и дело озираясь, побрели кто куда. Вряд ли они перетрудятся — поводов посудачить Ричард дал более, чем достаточно. 

А все этот негодяй. Как только посмел явиться в сердце Надора?! 

Невыплеснутая ярость колотилась внутри Ричарда, распирала, и хотелось бить кулаками о стены, рычать, точно раненый зверь, но он не мог. Вдруг утратит над собой власть и что-то разрушит? Несчастий на его памяти не случалось, да ведь и Рокэ Алвы раньше здесь не было! Ричард направился в сад, чтобы посидеть в одиночестве, но не успел и шагу ступить... 

— Сын, — негромко позвала матушка с крыльца. 

Он поднял голову. Матушка побледнела, он почти услышал печальное: «Вы губите свою душу» и вздрогнул. Рука с четками повисла вдоль тела, отчего гранаты казались каплями крови на сером сукне, у губ четче обозначились морщины, но зеленые глаза смотрели твердо и требовательно. 

— Что будет с этим человеком? — матушка говорила ровно, но Ричард знал ее слишком хорошо и различил за показной холодностью нотки... сочувствия? 

Ее последней он заподозрил бы в снисхождении к убийце мужа. Но зная, что рядом живое существо обречено на смерть, кто угодно даст слабину. 

Ричард поднялся по ступеням, сверху покосился на Рокэ Алву — черный силуэт посреди озера серого камня. Одинокий, окутанный золотистой солнечной дымкой. У него хватит времени вспомнить все свои грехи. 

— Что с ним будет? — повторила матушка тихо. 

— Он останется здесь. Пока не одолеет моего чемпиона, или пока мой чемпион не одолеет его. 

Матушка набрала воздуха, желая возразить («...губите душу, губите, губите свою душу...»), но Ричард взял ее за руку и решительно завел в донжон.


	2. Chapter 2

Первым другом Ричарда стал мальчик Литти. Верным, веселым, всегда с новой игрой на уме, готовый проказничать — о таком можно было только мечтать. 

Ричард не знал, кто его родители. Не встречал Литти ни у кухни, когда пекли земляничные пироги и от вкусного запаха подводило живот, ни в кузнице, когда подковывали боевых жеребцов. И возле колодца он не крутился, поджидая, пока мать наберет воды и вволю насплетничается со служанками. 

Литти появлялся тайком, будто хотел, чтобы видел его только Ричард. Потихоньку высовывал из-за кустов лохматую голову с шишками, которые до смешного походили на бугорки, откуда у телят прорезаются рожки. Махал рукой, и Ричард несся со всех ног навстречу другу — он быстро понял, что няньки его за это знакомство не заругают. Литти, как по волшебству, выбирал время, когда Дженна и Бесса садились перемывать косточки холостым парням или задремывали на солнцепеке. 

Тут уж начиналось раздолье. Ричард и Литти наперегонки бегали к реке, купались, ловили слизких угрей, а выбравшись на берег, отряхивались, как две большие собаки, и хохотали до упаду. Играли в охоту и в рыцарский турнир — Ричард сам вырезал себе копье из сухой ветки, а Литти подарил ему наконечник, ржавый, зато острый, откопанный где-то в лесу. Ричард вооружался и взбирался верхом на спину приятелю, который безропотно соглашался быть рыцарским конем. А потом они скакали быстро-быстро, мимо плакучих ив, мимо вереска, мимо кустов ежевики, словно Литти отталкивался от земли настоящими копытами, а не коленками и ладошками. 

С ним было не страшно заплывать на середину озера, где бил ледяной источник. Не страшно блуждать по лесу, где водился медведь, волк и дикий кабан. Не страшно взбираться на скалы, где спали сытые змеи. Откуда-то Ричард знал, что рядом с другом его не тронут. 

Перед сном, сжимая в кулаке под подушкой кварцитовый осколок, Ричард мечтал, чтобы семья Литти служила в замке, и они могли видеться по ночам. Лазать по старым башням, где обитали совы и летучие мыши, спускаться в подземелья с пауками и искать тайные ходы, сооруженные на случай осады. Вот весело! Не с Айрис же ему обманывать нянек? Мало того, что девчонка, а значит — плакса и ябеда, так еще и мелкая! Нет, Айрис совершенно не годилась в спутники, хоть она и ныла, как хочет, чтобы братик с ней поиграл. 

Но когда Ричард предложил Литти поговорить со старым стюартом, чтобы его родителей наняли на службу, тот покачал шишковатой головой. 

«Сирота я. Лесничиха меня кормит из милости». 

Ричард промолчал. У него самого умирали родичи, например, матушкин кузен генерал Грегори, но все они жили далеко, и он их не знал. Поэтому, когда Надора достигала печальная весть, он с домочадцами отстаивал заупокойную службу, не чувствуя скорби. 

«Отец мой был воином. Он ушел защищать людей на Рубеж, да там и погиб, — Литти ковырнул землю босой пяткой. — А знаешь что, тан? Ты меня в свой замок приглашал, теперь моя очередь». 

У Ричарда чуть глаза на лоб не полезли от такого предложения. Вообразить, что в лесу есть замок, и лесной мальчик Литти, самый замечательный, самый веселый в мире, покажет туда дорогу, — могло ли приключиться с ним большее счастье?! 

Разумеется, он согласился. И по пути подгонял своего проводника. 

Литти привел его к полуобвалившемуся, поросшему мхом фундаменту. Крышей замку служил густой покров плюща, а сторожевыми башнями — стволы дубов-великанов. Внутри, в сыром полумраке, лежали статуи людей с бычьими головами, все в щербинках и трещинах, будто их пытались расколотить, но не преуспели. Жучьими панцирями под ногами похрустывали желуди, мерцали спутавшие день с ночью светлячки. Литти вручил Ричарду скребок, и они вместе принялись очищать мозаичный пол. 

Ричард сразу понял, что очутился в непростом месте. Может быть, раньше здесь жила его семья? Ведь других правителей, кроме Окделлов, у Надора не было! Лараки не в счет. Сотню лет, что потомки безродного Гвидо владели этой землей, в провинции не утихало недовольство. На плиты, которые Ричард заботливо отскребал, ступали его предки — гальтарские воины и чародеи. Он будто бы слышал отзвук их голосов... Шепот, шелест, тихий смех, перезвон браслетов, шаги мягких сандалий — громче и громче шумит в ушах, быстрее и быстрее движутся руки, освобождая от грязи узор, и неистовее бьется сердце, тело пульсирует, дрожит, нет, содрогается, колотится в судорогах и падает на пол, а потом и сквозь него. 

Когда Ричард очнулся, в лицо светило солнце, а Литти, придерживая его за спину, лопухом стирал хлещущую из носа кровь. 

«Прости, тан, не знал, что ты такой хиленький», — он беззлобно оскалил большие зубы. 

Оскорбление было ужасным, но у Ричарда не хватило сил обидеться. Он едва стоял на ногах, мокрый от холодного пота, а то и чего похуже, и перед глазами у него все расплывалось. Кровь из носа текла и текла, отчего во рту сделалось солоно. 

Когда Литти, обняв, волок его домой, Ричард думал лишь о том, как покажет отцу это место. Не замок — храм! Теперь Ричард четко понимал разницу. Ведь он не видел ни спален, ни трапезных, и мозаика на полу казалась слишком красивой, чтобы по ней ступали ноги истопников и поломоек. Настоящий храм, а не круг валунов с веприными мордами на фамильном холме. 

Но с отцом они, сколько ни искали, не нашли лесной секрет. Ричард вспоминал приметные камни, овражки, да где там — храм прятался от них, будто мышь в стоге сена. Литти, как назло, запропастился на целую вечность, и спросить у него совета не получалось. Глуховатый лесник, знавший наперечет каждый куст в герцогских угодьях, тряс головой, переспрашивал, а его молодая жена перекидывала косы на грудь и лукаво посматривала на отца из-под густых ресниц. 

«Не нашли, зато провели день вместе, — отец клал большую ладонь Ричарду на макушку и ерошил волосы. — Отличная вышла прогулка. Поедем завтра еще». 

На Осенний Излом Литти вернулся в Надор под руку с сестрой. Славная девочка с такой же шишковатой головой и короткими каштановыми волосами, что задорно курчавились, с дымчато-сизыми сливами-глазами, крупным ртом и языком широким, как у коровы. Ее звали Литта. 

Дни, когда Ричарду удавалось улизнуть от нянек и менторов, проходили у них втроем. Литта не привередничала и не жеманилась, как заведено у девчонок, а дурачилась наравне с братом. Она лазала по деревьям, не жалуясь на усталость и оцарапанные пальцы, выворачивала из речного песка огромные глыбы, чтобы посмотреть, как прыснут во все стороны мальки. Если бы Айрис выросла такой! Но нет. Вот и нечего обижаться, что он от нее убегает. 

Прибывала и убывала луна, с дубов облетали листья, а Ричард упрашивал, чтобы ему снова показали чудесный лесной храм, но Литти отказывал: 

«Видно, пока не время тебе, тан. Подрасти надо». 

Исполнить обещанное пришла пора, когда ему миновало двенадцать. 

Ричард помог матушке подняться по лестнице, хоть она и не жаловалась на слабость в ногах. Провел до светлых покоев, где сидела над шитьем старушка Агнесс, горничная, последовавшая за хозяйкой из Карлиона, и пожелал хорошо отдохнуть в послеполуденный час. Матушка одарила его взглядом пророчицы, которая ничем не может предотвратить катастрофу. Ричард привычно пережил укол жалости — горько было видеть, как она страдает из-за собственных заблуждений. 

Мирабелла Карлион приняла браслет Повелителя Скал, но не смогла принять силы, унаследованные их ребенком. 

«Зря хозяйка сокрушается, — приговаривала Старая Нэн, когда Ричард с матушкой ссорились, и он, двенадцатилетний герцог, по детской привычке прибегал за утешением к няньке. — Знает же, что сын у нее не простой. Когда вы родились, тан, далеко на севере упала красная звезда и землю тряхнуло». 

Стена остудила висок. Серо-розовая, атласная под пальцами, с переменчивым узором прожилок, — научившись управлять камнями, Ричард первым делом изменил собственный дом. Приказал известняковым блокам стать сплошной гладью, чтобы не осталось зазоров, кроме окон и печных труб. Очистил черноту векового мха. Расширил узкие бойницы, впуская солнце. Вырастил крепостные стены и углубил ров. 

Теперь пушкам врага придется бить не один месяц, чтобы от гранитных укреплений откололась хотя бы крошка, а саперам — рыть подкопы и раз за разом упираться в скалу. Ричард сам это придумал и гордился собой. Но все военные трактаты писали, что наиболее уязвимы в замке — ворота. Именно через них Рокэ Алва вошел, точно желанный гость. 

Что было у него на уме? Неужели не понимал, какой прием его ждет в Надоре? 

Конечно, понимал, не блаженный же он. 

Тогда почему заявился? Настолько верил в свою удачу? Или считал, что его, Ричарда, возможности сильно преувеличены? 

Армия Талига шестой год не может покорить мятежный Надор — вот что красноречивее всяких слухов. Где уж уразуметь южан... 

Ричард мысленно коснулся отвесных скал, которые по его воле (и по совету матушки) выросли на границе Надора. Одной, другой, третьей — коротко, лишь чтобы убедиться: их не штурмуют, усыпив внимание. 

Хотя кто бы начал штурм, отправив в руки врагу Первого маршала? Пленника ценнее трудно себе представить. А если учесть кровные счеты Ричарда к Рокэ Алве, Фердинанд Оллар все равно что похоронил главную опору своего трона. Зачем? Закатные твари, зачем?! На что они рассчитывали? 

Может быть, свести его с ума своей нелогичностью? Подарков от вражеских королей без подвоха не бывает. Бойтесь уэртов... 

Ричард закатил глаза, губы расползлись в улыбке. На его плечи легли теплые ладони. 

— Литта. 

Он развернулся, привлек ее к себе. 

— Пойдем, тан, я помогу тебе отвлечься. 

Ее голос журчал ручейком в талом снегу, а объятья манили нежностью. Не платье — мягкая туника из небеленой шерсти обволакивала тело, словно струйки воды. Кто-то назвал бы Литту дурнушкой, но Ричард помнил, как застиг ее, выходившей из озера с лилиями: грудь мягко покачивается, на белой коже блестят капельки влаги, и так ярко алеют два вздетых соска, глаза мечтательно прикрыты... В пятнадцать он уже знал, что сестра и брат, выросшие вместе с ним, — не люди. Иного это отпугнуло бы, только не его. Нечеловеческие красота и уродство соединились в Литте, будто ртуть и свинец в тигле алхимика, чтобы породить золото. На траве у озера Ричард познал ее в первый раз. 

— Не могу, — он бережно отвел ее руки. 

Литта распахнула дымчато-сизые глаза шире. Отпрянула. 

— Из-за того, кто во дворе? 

— Да, — Ричард ответил бездумно и лишь потом осознал, что сказал чистую правду. 

Он действительно не мог забыться, пока совсем рядом умирал (или не умирал? он даже не хотел проверять) мерзавец Рокэ Алва. 

— Я пока почитаю письма. 

Он отлип от стены и направился к Гербовой башне, кивком позволив Литте следовать за собой. По черному мрамору пола друг за другом зашагали две тени: тень мужчины и девушки, у которой отрастал то собачий хвост, то коровьи рога. 

На дубовом столе высилась стопка прошений. Купец Эндрюс из Горика, купец Ольсен из Липпе, достопочтенный Герберт Блаунфилд и его трижды оспоренная межа, опять купец... Как глуп Ричард был в двенадцать. Как мало заглядывал вперед! А подавленная скорбью матушка пуще всего боялась, что королевские драгуны разграбят Надор и отнимут детей. Дабы успокоить ее, Ричард, еще осоловелый от своих новых сил, окружил провинцию отвесными скалами с юга, востока, запада и севера. Превратил ее в крепость. В ловушку. 

Месяц они с матушкой разъезжали по герцогству: объясняли людям, что власти Олларов пришел конец, обещали защиту, принимали присяги. А едва смыли с себя дорожную пыль, в замок явились купцы, чтобы просить о свободном проходе сквозь кордоны. 

Матушка долго колебалась, но торгаши ее переубедили. Ричард проложил шестнадцать перевалов напротив крупнейших трактов. Надор снова стал уязвимым, но к тому времени Ричард свыкся с повелительскими способностями и понял, что остановит врага, как бы далеко тот ни зашел. Однако матушка решила, что мудрее будет поддерживать иллюзию боеготовности. Ричард поставил охранять перевалы по сотне бойцов, а пересекать границу позволил лишь обладателям верительной бирки — пластинки из багряной шпинели с черным гербом. Никто в целом мире не смог бы ее подделать. 

С тех пор купцы — местные и иностранные — осаждали его, желая получить заветный пропуск. 

Перевалы штурмовали. Ричард сбился со счета сколько раз. Сотня таможенников — плевый заслон, когда на стороне врага кавалерия, артиллерия, пехота; застрельщики и минеры, инженеры и оружейники. Наверное, они бы и флот привели, если бы только смогли. Но Ричард завел привычку по нескольку раз в день мыслями касаться приграничных скал, спрашивать у них, мирно ли вокруг. И если слышал, что нет, Литти или Литта, обернувшись кабанами, несли его к месту стычки быстрее ветра. Поэтому от бойцов требовалось одно — продержаться считанные часы, пока не прибудет подмога. 

В кабинет Литта вошла огромной собакой и легла у ног Ричарда на шкуру седоземельского медведя. Пока они с секретарем читали прошения, рассматривали поручительства, составляли отказы и отбирали тех, кому отошлют шкатулку с биркой, его рука время от времени сама тянулась пригладить густой каштановый мех и почесать ее за ухом. А перед мысленным взглядом то и дело вставали глаза, ясно-синие, как подкрашенное кобальтом стекло. 

На что все-таки надеялся Рокэ Алва, отправляясь в Надор? 

Почему он позволил Ричарду поймать себя в западню? Не призвал ветер? 

Камни потянулись к нему. Значит, в его жилах течет кровь Ушедших. Может, Алва не помнил своего наследия, как и отец Ричарда? Как и его вассал, граф Рокслей, кого после присяги на крови Ричард сам отвел в лесной храм. 

Должно быть, ему претит признаваться в своем невежестве. Святилище Анэма, если оно сохранилось, стоит в степях Варасты, в той одичалой пустоши вокруг замка Борраска, где, болтают, никто не селится по сей день. Альбин, сбежав к морискам, отрекся от веры предков — так учил Ричарда старенький ментор Дайен. Откуда же Рокэ Алве с наскока всем овладеть? 

«И к лучшему, — отрезала та часть Ричарда, которая была безжалостна к врагам и преступникам. — Он убил отца. Подло заколол хромого на дуэли. Не хватало, чтобы вольный ветер служил негодяю». 

Накатила тошнота. Знакомая пилюля, он почти привык глотать ее без отвращения. 

Рассудок Ричарда соглашался с этой мыслью, но в сердце беспокойно покалывало. Разве он сам сейчас не поступает бесчестно? Ведь Рокэ Алве нечего противопоставить силе Повелителя Скал. Стоит ли уподобляться? 

«Конечно стоит. Пощадил бы он меня, если бы я, семнадцатилетний юнец, пришел вызывать на дуэль его, первого фехтовальщика Талига? Или размазал бы по стенке, как муху, а после пересказал бы приключившийся курьез подхалимам?»

Литта упреждающе зарычала, обнажив клыки. Ричард очнулся. Он настолько живо представил себе глумливую усмешку Алвы, что сжал в кулак пальцы, ласкавшие ее загривок. 

— Прости, задумался, — пробормотал он, и Литта застучала по полу хвостом. 

Секретарь почесал веснушчатый лоб, потер глазза и выровнял стопку нераспечатанных писем. 

— Пусть подождут до завтра, тан? 

— Да, Томас, — пробормотал Ричард. — Пожалуй, сегодня я слишком рассеян. 

Он остался в кабинете с Литтой. Уперся локтями в дубовую столешницу и сжал виски ладонями, вперился невидящим взглядом в отцовский портрет. А вдруг Рокэ Алва жалеет о смерти Эгмонта Окделла, потому и приехал? 

«Место обычного вояки занял неуязвимый монстр. Кто бы не пожалел?»

Ричард запретил себе ехидничать. Поступок Рокэ Алвы был абсолютно безрассуден по любой мерке. А если он хотел показать, что раскаивается и вверяет судьбу благородству мстителя? Дидерих воспел бы этот подвиг в стихах. И что же теперь, Ричарду подобает впечатлиться его смелостью и простить? 

Ну нет уж! 

Ричард встал рывком, только грохнули по мрамору ножки кресла. Что за наваждение?! Почему, верша справедливость, он чувствует себя мерзавцем? Ричард подошел к окну и глянул вниз: двор перед воротами тонул в тенях, а глаза слепило закатное солнце. Ничего не рассмотришь, придется спускаться.


	3. Chapter 3

Рокэ Алва погрузился в камень только по пояс. Вокруг, вопреки всем природным законам, закручивался вихрем серо-розовый известняк — будто неподвластное стихиям божество стояло в центре водоворота и наблюдало, как волны тщетно стараются увлечь его в пучину. Камень («Предатель, предатель», — подумал Ричард без прежнего гнева) давно сомкнулся бы над черноволосой макушкой, но ему что-то мешало. Что? Легко угадать. То же, что хранило самого Ричарда, пока он не продолжит род. Потому пленник еще жил и дышал. 

Ричард велел камню прекратить, и воронка замерла с глухим стоном, от которого заложило уши. 

Веки Алвы опустились, губы растрескались, волосы на висках слиплись от пота. Лицо посерело. Двор вокруг обезлюдел — Ричард дал бы руку на отсечение, за пленником наблюдают из каждого оконца и каждой щели, но боятся показываться на глаза. 

— Недосуг было велеть ветру, чтобы пригнал вам тучу, и напиться дождем? — он встал у края воронки, скрестив руки на груди. 

— Совершенно верно, — сипло отозвался Рокэ Алва. — Да и умирать в мокрой одежде... знаете, удовольствия мало. 

— Не знаю, не пробовал, — хмыкнул Ричард. 

— Неужто Надор такое благодатное место, где на жизнь правителя никто не покушается? — глаза Рокэ Алвы, ясно-синие, как подкрашенное кобальтом стекло, заинтересованно блеснули. Поэт сравнил бы их с озерцами летнего неба, но Ричард редко смотрел вверх — мир под ногами был куда интереснее. 

— Покушается, как без этого, — он чувствовал себя свободно, будто беседовал со старым знакомым. — Особенно упорствуют служители церкви. Двух чашников уже мне отравили. 

— И что же вы? Воспитываете в себе всепрощение? 

— Я написал Эсперадору, что приобрел книгу о разрушении Агариса нар-шадом Мтсарахом-Справедливцем, и искренне надеюсь, это заставит серых крыс присмиреть. 

Рокэ Алва тихо рассмеялся. 

— Удивительно. Ярая эсператистка Мирабелла Карлион воспитала безбожника, которому не претит повторить подвиги моих предков. Воистину мир катится к концу. 

Ричард пожал плечами, напустив на себя независимый вид. Слова Рокэ Алвы ему польстили, хотя он не признался бы в этом даже под пыткой. 

— Я тоже так решил, когда увидел, что один заядлый грешник прибыл ко мне с повинной. 

— Вы слишком хорошо обо мне думаете, — Рокэ Алва облизнул сухие губы, голос его сел почти до шепота — не мудрено, денек выдался знойный. — Я прибыл в Надор, чтобы отстаивать интересы моего государя. 

Ричард мысленно коснулся камней у колодца. Как он и думал — две кухонные девчонки прятались за амбаром, шмыгая носами. 

— Мэгги, Молли, принесите воды! 

Они с опаской вышли из укрытия. Белобрысая Мэгги бросила на Алву жалостливый взгляд. Тыквенно-рыжая Молли подцепила ведро на крюк и сноровисто принялась крутить ворот. Воду они подтащили вдвоем, пихаясь и обливая друг дружку, хотя что Мэгги, что Молли могли бы взвалить на плечо пару полных ведер, но каждая желала поглазеть на смертника. 

Ричард оторвал от рукава золотую пуговицу и под любопытным взглядом Алвы сотворил из нее тонкостенную чашу, зачерпнул ледяной воды и подал ему. 

— Победитель являет милость к побежденному? — спросил Алва, опустошив третью. — Или я одолел вашего чемпиона и теперь считаюсь послом со всеми привилегиями? 

— Я понял, что вас невозможно убить, — ответил Ричард. — А мучить не считаю нужным. 

— Так может, отпустите? — Алва указал подбородком на сковавший его камень. 

— Нет. 

— Почему? 

Ричард не привык юлить, ведь словесные кружева плетут только трусы и слабаки. Он был достаточно силен, чтобы говорить прямо. 

— Я не понимаю, зачем вы приехали. 

— Я же говорил: отстаивать интересы своего государя, — Рокэ Алва незло усмехнулся. 

— Не держите меня за дурака. Сколько человек живет в Олларии? Тысяч триста? У короля талигойского имелось двести девяносто девять тысяч девятьсот девяносто девять более удачных кандидатур на вашу должность. 

Вокруг глаз Рокэ Алвы прорезались лучики веселых морщин. 

— Но меня не получится убить, как вы верно заметили. И на меня вы не будете смотреть свысока. 

— Кажется, со вторым вы ошиблись. Я уже смотрю, — Ричард чиркнул мыском сапога по камню, на котором застыл вихревой узор. 

— Я имел в виду более, знаете ли, метафорический смысл этого высказывания. 

Они обменялись почти приятельскими усмешками, и Ричард одернул себя. Закатные твари, что он творит?! Перешучивается с мерзавцем и убийцей, когда должен проявить строгость! 

— Неужели королю талигойскому надоело просаживать деньги на порох и ядра? — угрюмо спросил он. — Вы приехали предложить мне мир? 

— Король талигойский обещает помиловать вас и принять как родного сына, если вы явитесь в столицу засвидетельствовать свои верноподданические чувства. 

Каждое слово Алвы сочилось сарказмом. Он сам в них не верил и преподносил как насмешку — непонятно лишь, над Ричардом или над теми, кто послал его в Надор. 

— Вы меня позабавили, — Ричард держался серьезного тона, надеясь, что его в конце концов подхватит собеседник. — Мой отец отказался признавать Фердинанда Оллара сюзереном и присягнул Альдо Ракану. Я подтверждаю его оммаж. 

— Возможно, меня подводит зрение, — Рокэ Алва сощурился, — но по пути я нигде не видел герба Раканов. Да и люди упоминают вас, как своего единственного господина. Где же король Альдо, которого вы поддерживаете? 

— Я пытался его разыскать, — холодно ответил Ричард. 

— Но? — Рокэ Алва приподнял брови. 

— Но принцесса Матильда сообщила моим гонцам, что ее внук ушел в море. 

— Разумный человек. Первый из Раканов, кто освоил какую-никакую науку, чтобы добывать хлеб насущный. 

— Она имела в виду более, знаете ли, буквальный смысл этого высказывания, — не удержался Ричард. 

Рокэ Алва широко улыбнулся и поднял взгляд к закатному небу. Ричард представил, как перед златокудрым принцем расступаются воды, или, напротив, он идет по воде, словно посуху, удаляется за горизонт, где его ждут земли, прекрасные и неведомые. 

Алва зря притворился простаком. Ясно же, он знал об исчезновении Альдо, ведь Робера Эр-При, последнего внука Повелителя Молний, спешно помиловали, возвратили на родину и обласкали при дворе, едва талигойцы убедились, что Надор для них потерян. Небось кардинала Дорака замучили кошмары, где потомки Ушедших объединяются под рукой принца-изгнанника и свергают Олларов, вот он и попытался расколоть их союз. Невероятно, чтобы Рокэ Алва пропустил эти приготовления. 

А что, если он явился проверить, не прячется ли принц в Надоре? 

— Для моего государя существенно лишь то, что Ракану вы не присягнули, — произнес Рокэ Алва, подтвердив его догадки. — Каким вы видите будущее Надора рядом с Талигом? 

— Надеюсь не иметь отношений с вашей страной, — процедил Ричард. 

— Это невозможно, мы же соседи. Ваше отложение от Талига ущемило интересы многих знатных семейств, и они желали бы вернуть свою собственность — земли, копи, мануфактуры. 

Знатные семейства? «Навозники» и ординары, кто удрал в Олларию, стоило отцу объявить о своих намерениях? Пусть расплачиваются за трусость! 

— Если бы они присягнули мне, как герцогу, я позволил бы им вернуться домой и жить по-старому, а может быть, и лучше, — ответил Ричард спокойно. 

— Кавендиши вернулись, — заметил Алва. — После расправы над ними вас начали бояться. 

— Я отомстил предателям, сбежавшим из Ренквахи! — хватило же нахальства упомянуть этих слизняков. — Если бы король талигойский был справедлив, Кавендишей казнили бы, а не наградили. 

— Увы, предали они мятежника, а не короля, — Рокэ Алва сокрушенно качнул головой. — Так что, как бы я сам ни относился к покойному барону и его покойному брату, их поступок принес пользу и удостоился королевской благодарности. 

Ричарду вспомнилась кислая физиономия Кавендиша с густыми бровями и жидкой бородкой. Через год после мятежа, когда распространились слухи, что в Надоре принимают всех без разбору, тот явился на приграничную заставу и пожелал видеть герцога Окделла. Тринадцатилетний Ричард принял его вместе с матушкой. Кавендиш пропустил мимо ушей их ледяные приветствия и принялся врать напропалую: о дружбе, о тяготах столичной жизни, о том, что герцог сам отправил его отряд охранять Восточный брод, а Эпинэ оклеветали героя, заподозрив в дезертирстве. Кавендиш думал, что вдова и мальчишка, не разбиравшиеся в военной премудрости, поверят ему, примут, как боевого товарища Эгмонта, осыплют почестями, но Ричард знал правду от самых беспристрастных свидетелей. 

Каменные лезвия вынырнули из стены и трижды пронзили грудь Кавендиша, прежде чем тот, хрипя и пуская кровь горлом, повалился навзничь. Следующим подох его брат. Год после встречи тела предателей висели, пришпиленные к скале, в назидание негодяям, которые рискнут попировать на чужой смерти. 

— Меня не волнуют потери подданных талигойского короля, — сказал Ричард, запирая эти воспоминания от греха подальше. — Если люди согласны служить мне, я их приму даже через пять лет, принял же я весной Леонарда Манрика с невестой простолюдинкой. Доверил же им управлять землями в Каданэре. Но мое снисхождение коснется не каждого. Можете так и передать своему государю. Это все, зачем вы приехали? 

— Нет, — Рокэ Алва устало повел плечами, уронил голову в ладони, будто шея подломилась под тяжестью. Через миг силы вернулись, и он снова выпрямился. 

Сколько часов он стоит? Семь или шесть? Тоже пытка, если подумать... Не казнь, а фарс, палач мягкосердечен до безобразия. Ричард обреченно вздохнул и велел камню освободить Алву. 

Того вытолкнуло на поверхность, он не удержал равновесия и осел, подобрав босые ноги, принялся их растирать. Сукно штанов посерело от известняковой пыли. В мелово-белые ступни возвращалась кровь, и они на глазах розовели. Не омертвели от неподвижности, тем лучше. Лишись Алва ног, и Ричард предстанет настоящим чудовищем перед собой и перед людьми. Алва же — обретет ореол мученика, хотя по справедливости должно быть наоборот. 

Ричард отвел взгляд. С детства он знал, что судить и миловать — горький долг правителя, и никогда от него не отлынивал. Закон прост: покараешь преступника, спасешь честных трудяг. Тем Ричард себя и оправдывал, и прежде в душе царил мир, хотя казней на его памяти случалось предостаточно. Сокровища Надора манили грабителей и убийц, как воронье — запах падали. Купцам велели оставлять вооруженную охрану у граничных застав, чтобы обманом не провозили солдат. Беззащитные обозы выглядели слишком соблазнительно, а власть маленького герцога — слишком слабой (отчего-то кольцо скал вокруг провинции не навело людей на раздумья), и леса наводнили разбойники. Но после дюжины шумных расправ дороги Надора стали безопасны и для бедняка, и для богача. 

С той поры Ричард усвоил принцип: забудь о жалости, если ты молод, и тебя никто не принимает в расчет. 

Почему же с Рокэ Алвой не получалось ему следовать? 

— Герцог, — объявил Ричард, оборачиваясь. — Я не признаю вас послом короля талигойского и не стану обсуждать внешнюю политику. Если ваш государь сглупил, отправив ко мне своего Первого маршала, — уж я-то не окажусь ему под стать и не отошлю вас обратно с миром. Отныне вы поселитесь в моем замке как почетный пленник. Вам не причинят вреда, если вы не начнете угрожать моим домочадцам. Иных ограничений я на вас не налагаю. Можете разделить со мной ужин. После него вас проведут в комнаты. 

Рокэ Алва выглядел позабавленным, но ничего не сказал. Ричард приглашающе указал на крыльцо, и его пленник побрел к ступеням, шаркая каблуками. Печально звякнули шпоры из серебра. Когда только успел обуться? А с виду — такой изможденный, не иначе ветер помогает стоять на ногах. 

— Верните мне, по крайней мере, мою свиту, — потребовал Алва, не оборачиваясь. — Мне нужны слуги. 

— Я подумаю, что можно для вас сделать, — отозвался Ричард. 

Лакеи распахнули двери черного дерева, и перед Ричардом открылось виденное тысячу раз: за окнами столовой поблескивали стеклянные своды теплицы, на стенах рыцари из кусочков смальты сшибались, выставив турнирные копья. Последние лучи солнца очерчивали силуэт матушки, отчего пепельные волосы с ниточками седины сияли, как нимб, и искрились бриллианты в ее ушах. 

Сквозь арочный проем хлынуло тепло, в нем запах запеченного гуся смешивался с ароматом паучьих лилий. Рокэ Алва застыл, перешагнув порог, будто наткнулся на невидимую преграду, и медленно поклонился. Ричард остановился за его плечом. Матушка впилась в Алву тяжелым взглядом, холодное лицо скрывало, оскорблена она, разгневана или, чем твари не шутят, испытывает облегчение. Иногда Ричард искренне недоумевал, что матушка чувствует к нему, своему сыну, куда уж разобраться в более тонких материях. 

Однажды она предпочла язычника Ричарда своей вере. Прогнала отца Маттео, который с кафедры замковой часовни принялся обличать его предков, а до того подговаривал слуг удавить маленького герцога. Матушка неистовствовала, словно воплощенная ярость, священник изрыгал проклятья. Его выпороли и вышвырнули вон. Ричард видел, как по щекам матушки катятся злые слезы, как ей горько отрекаться от привычного уклада жизни, и сердце выпрыгивало из клетки ребер. Никогда прежде Ричард так остро не осознавал, что она любит его, и никогда прежде ответная любовь не захлестывала его до кома в горле. Он обнял матушку — вокруг серых юбок, серой шали с шелковыми кисточками, — прижался лбом к плечу, то ли плача, то ли смеясь. 

Она отказалась выходить замуж, хотя под венец звали женихи знатнее ее. Не сняла траура. Не нашла сердечной склонности. Она помогала Ричарду править — следила за сбором торговых податей и оброка с арендаторов, советовала, как с кем себя вести зимой, когда весь урожай был собран и Надор наполняли гости. 

Конечно, они ссорились. Матушка терпела его силы, но предпочла бы растить мальчишку без странностей. Ричард помнил о ее жертвах и не обижался на выговоры. 

Сейчас он вышел вперед, склонил голову и тихо спросил, несмотря на то, что давно считался главой семьи: 

— Сударыня, вы позволите пригласить к столу нашего пленника? 

Матушка смотрела на Алву, как царица загробного мира, пред чьим судом предстала душа грешника. Взвешивала его, разбирала по косточкам. И наконец кивнула. 

— Поставьте прибор, — обратился Ричард к лакею. 

Забывшие о приличиях сестренки во все глаза таращились на нового человека. Рокэ Алва склонил перед ними голову, усаживаясь напротив. 

— Герцогиня Дейдри, герцогиня Эдит, для меня честь быть знакомым с вами. Как здоровье вашей старшей сестры? 

Девочки смутились, матушка неодобрительно нахмурилась. Сердится, что он обратился к дочерям в обход ее? Но кто угодно догадался бы, что вдовая герцогиня не жаждет вести светские беседы с убийцей мужа. 

— В последнем письме она сообщила, что ждет ребенка, — ответил Ричард, когда молчание затянулось. — Благодарю за заботу. 

— И когда же Джеймса Каданского поздравлять с первым внуком? — полюбопытствовал Алва. 

— Думаю, на Зимний Излом, — Ричард отрезал ножку от запеченного гуся и перенес на свою тарелку. 

— Надеюсь, герцогиня Айрис благополучно разрешится от бремени. 

Кажется, обе сестры Алвы умерли родами. Сам он был слишком мал и вряд ли прочувствовал тяжесть утраты, но пожелание звучало искренне, и Ричард ощутил признательность. 

Серебро звякнуло о фарфор, матушка вскинула подбородок. 

— Как долго этот человек пробудет в нашем доме? 

Ричард посмотрел на нее поверх кувшинов и блюд. Думает, что Алва издевается? Или его общество ей настолько противно? Конечно. С чего ожидать иного. Матушка позволила Алве разделить с ними трапезу, но, видимо, быстро раскаялась. Тогда новость Ричарда ей совсем не понравится. 

— Очень долго. Может быть, он останется здесь навсегда.


	4. Chapter 4

Наивным было надеяться, что статус пленника чем-то стеснит Рокэ Алву. Он бродил где хотел и говорил что думал. А Ричард следовал за ним, скованный смутной потребностью развлекать гостя и любопытством — впечатлят ли чужака его труды? 

«Да и нужно же мне выведать, зачем он явился в Надор. Вдруг — чтобы шпионить? Пусть лучше остается под присмотром». 

Они спускались под землю — не в погреба, где хранились припасы на зиму и в бочках томился мед, а в промытые водой пещеры. Впереди Литта несла фонарь, позади ее брат — корзину со снедью. Звук шагов гулко отдавался от камня, где-то капало, и сырость пропитывала одежду, оседала липкой пленкой на коже. 

Чем глубже они сходили, тем легче и радостнее чувствовал себя Ричард. Не из гордыни ли? Ведь он пребывал в своей стихии там, где прочим становилось не по себе. 

— Здесь прохладно, — Алва натянул вынутые из-за пояса перчатки. — Благодарю за одолженный плащ. 

— Когда я забрел сюда впервые, порядочно намерзся, — улыбнулся Ричард. — Удивительное место. Сверху кажется, что ходишь по твердой земле, нет ее крепче и нет надежнее, а на самом деле у тебя под ногами — пустота, куда поместился бы целый замок. 

— Не слишком удачно ваши предки выбрали, где строить фамильный оплот, — хмыкнул Алва. — Не боитесь, что Надор провалится под землю? 

— Провалится? Без моего ведома и согласия? — развеселился Ричард. — Вы шутите. 

— Вам подвластны скалы, это правда, — произнес Алва. — Но вода точит камень, а Повелитель Волн, насколько мне известно, верен Талигу. 

Алва посмотрел на него с любопытством, будто что-то проверял. Ричард пожал плечами. 

— Если бы вы могли мне навредить, за пять лет вы бы это уже сделали. А раз мой замок целехонек, значит, и дальше с ним ничего не случится. 

— Резонно, — усмехнулся Алва. — Увы, герцог Придд сообщил Совету Меча, что его отношения с водной стихией отнюдь не такие дружественные, как у вас со скалами. Герцог Эпинэ и вовсе называл своего государя Франциском и возмущался, что на заседание не допустили королеву Алису. Впрочем, у нас большие надежды на его наследника. 

Ричард удивился — почему с ним походя делятся тайнами? — но Алва засмотрелся на лиловый сталактит в форме мужского отростка и ничего не заметил. 

Они сели подкрепиться у подземного озера на уступе. Тепло фонаря приятно согревало бок, стены и потолок вымытой в известняке залы искрились белым и малиновым, а от воды шла приятная свежесть. Литти и Литта, которые ели человеческую пищу только из баловства, затеяли внизу догонялки. Эхо подхватывало звонкий смех, летели брызги из-под копыт. Брат и сестра взбегали по отвесным, гладким от наслоений скалам, точно по ровной земле, под ними расплывались кляксы теней. Когда оскальзывались, с шумом бухались в воду. Насытившись, Ричард прислонился спиной к валуну и принялся лениво наблюдать за их игрой. 

Миг спустя рядом прислонился Рокэ Алва. В свете фонаря ясные глаза потемнели, как морионы, и Ричард засмотрелся, ища в них намек на прежнюю синеву. 

В другой день они выезжали в лес. Ричард не любил охоты, она казалась ему скучной: откуда взяться азарту, если зверь точно проиграет? Но прогулке по памятным местам он обрадовался. 

В солнечном мареве сонно шелестели дубы, покачивались белоголовые ирисы, хрустели стебли папоротников под ногами коней. Белка перепрыгнула с ветки на ветку прямо перед носом Караса, обернулась и возмущенно зацокала на людей. Алва ответил ей коротким свистом. Он взял у егеря Джонни утиный манок, и они с Ричардом отправились к озеру. «Подальше от развалин», — мелькнула трусливая мыслишка. Кто знает, вдруг силы Алвы тоже пробудятся, стоит ему услышать шепотки мертвых? 

Не сказать, чтобы Ричард жалел знаний. Или ревновал к славе единственного потомка Ушедших, кто по праву носит свой титул. Но Рокэ Алву, Повелителя Ветра, в стенах Надора уже не удержишь. Воздух, ветер, сквозняк есть даже в самой глухой камере самой жуткой темницы (да и не хотелось Ричарду заточать Алву, все же бессмысленной жестокости он не любил). Получив свободу, тот вернется к Фердинанду Оллару, чтобы возглавить армию, и каменная стена перестанет защищать надорцев от нашествия черно-белых солдат. Ричард знал: он не стратег и довольствовался тем, что соседи боятся колдуна-герцога или щелкают зубами на мятежный Надор издали. Чем завершится противостояние с опытным полководцем, вдобавок повелителем? Увы, итог был заранее предрешен, и не в его, Ричарда, пользу. 

— Давно задаюсь вопросом, — начал Алва, когда они пробирались сквозь ивняк. — Пожелай вы присоединить к своему герцогству Кадану, Гаунау или Дриксен, даже замахнись на талигойский престол, и никто не смог бы вас остановить. Вам не нужно войско, вы не боитесь смерти, и возможности ваши почти безграничны. Почему тогда власть герцога Надорского распространяется на один Надор? 

Вопрос поставил Ричарда в тупик, рука, отводившая от лица ивовые ветки, замерла. В прошлые годы он думал лишь о защите. Но лучшая защита — нападение, почему же ни он, ни матушка не помыслили свергнуть узурпатора? Будь рядом принц Альдо, и Ричард почел бы за честь вернуть ему корону предков, а отнимать ее для себя? Зачем? 

— Я... не испытываю тяги завоевывать, — признался он. — Мне хватит Надора в пределах, которые очертили Раканы. Не хочу становиться новым Франциском. 

— Молодые люди любят воображать триумф, — Алва тоже остановился, — белого коня, лепестки цветов, звуки труб и прекрасную принцессу, которая влюбится в победителя с первого взгляда и увенчает батюшкиной короной. Много сюжетов у этой фантазии. Разве она вам не близка? 

— Нет, — у Ричарда вырвался смешок. — Я и так женюсь на принцессе. И она не будет строить козни против меня, потому что я вторгся в ее страну и поубивал родичей. 

— А по-моему, есть некая перчинка в том, чтобы связаться с женщиной, которая тебя ненавидит. Риск и страсть, война и постель. Каждый день убеждать ее, что вонзить тебе в шею ядовитые зубы можно и завтра, пока она не привыкнет. Почти как приручать мориска-убийцу, — усмехнулся Алва, а Ричард подумал: «Неудивительно, что вы одиноки». — И кого вы берете в жены? 

— Младшую дочь Хайнриха. Он давно ее сватает, но мы с матушкой не спешим соглашаться. Если после Излома девица Брюнхильде будет ходить без браслета, я попрошу ее руки. 

— Но она старше вас. 

— На шесть лет, — отмахнулся Ричард. — Это не имеет значения. Годы добавляют ума и закаляют характер. Я надеюсь, моя будущая жена будет наделена и тем, и другим, чтобы давать мне мудрые советы. 

— Женятся обычно не ради советов, — ветер играл продолговатыми листьями, и глаза Алвы оказывались то на солнце, то в тени, отчего он забавно морщился. 

— Возможно, — Ричард смутился, но показывать это ему хотелось меньше всего. — Я читал много исторических трудов. В Великой Талигойе жены эориев осознавали свой долг. Они могли оборонить замок в отсутствие мужчин, достойно воспитать наследника, собрать вассалов на битву. А что случилось после воцарения Марагонца, когда идеалом женщины стала Октавия? 

— Чем же вам не угодила моя прабабка? — Алву не оставлял игривый настрой. 

— Тем, что она обладала красотой и более ничем? — вспылил Ричард неожиданно для себя. — Девушка из трактира способна украсить двор, как полевой цветок, если ей повезло с лицом. Но какой королевой она станет? 

— Святой? — рот Алвы изогнулся. — Мемуары приближенных к Марагонцу особ наперебой превозносят ее — милосердную и кроткую. Октавия покровительствовала приютам и больницам, раздавала милостыню. Простой народ любил ее. 

— Попробовали бы подельники Франциска худо отозваться о его жене, — фыркнул Ричард. — Чтобы их приняли и зауважали, им требовалось создать о своем дворе благоприятное впечатление. 

— И Шарлю Эпинэ не поверите на слово? — голос Алвы оставался спокойным, но в нем зазвучали недобрые нотки. 

Ричард дернул плечом. Ему не хотелось злословить об умершем, но честность перебежчика, присягнувшего Франциску, не успело остыть тело короля Эрнани, тоже была сомнительной. Нет, разговор об Октавии лучше свернуть. Ричард и без того сболтнул лишнего, он не должен пользоваться тем, что пленник безоружен и не может вызвать его на дуэль за честь фамильной святой. 

— Простите, если задел ваши чувства, — выдавил из себя Ричард. — То, ради чего, по-вашему, женятся, я получил бы от многих, но мало какая стала бы мне подходящей спутницей. Вот о чем я толкую. Хайнрих гордится тем, что он варвар. Надеюсь, дочерей он воспитывает в том же духе. 

— Вы слишком трезво мыслите для юнца и, пожалуй, слишком бездушно, — тон Алвы вновь стал вальяжным. — Как же любовь? Вот влюбитесь в симпатичную поселяночку, и образ рассудительной принцессы померкнет в ваших глазах. 

Ричард отвел взгляд. Какие уж тут поселяночки, когда наследник сделает его уязвимым перед врагом. Нет, он не коснется женщины, пока не уверится, что она удержит Надор, если их сын останется сиротой. А зов плоти? Литта могла принять облик самой обольстительной красавицы, она и уберегала Ричарда от соблазнов. 

— Я не имею права на легкомыслие, — ответил он излюбленной матушкиной фразой. 

— Несчастный вы человек, — заметил Алва. 

— Не ваше дело! — выкрикнул Ричард, и с ближайшей ивы вспорхнули сойки. Жалость Алвы хлестнула плетью, и болело тем сильнее, что удар разбередил рану, о которой он заставил себя забыть. 

Он сразу осознал свою ошибку — взгляд Алвы стал острым, цепким. Казалось, ему хочется схватить Ричарда за плечи, притянуть к себе, чтобы глаза смотрели в глаза, и спрашивать, спрашивать, о чем — неважно, лишь бы длилась боль, лились слова, как порченная ядом кровь. 

Ричард отшатнулся, сжал губы. Алва хмыкнул, толкнул плечом ветку и проломился на берег сквозь заросли молодых ив. Утки закрякали, поднялись в небо, хлопая крыльями. 

Охота не удалась. 

Третий день они провели в самоцветном саду. Ричард, по обыкновению, примостился на яйце-валуне, оперся плечом о ствол каменной вишни. Рокэ Алва расхаживал вокруг — склонялся к яшмовым розам, будто хотел вдохнуть их аромат, водил пальцами по бороздкам на гранитной коре, рассматривал сплетения виноградных усиков из малахита. Сердце Ричарда тревожно стучало — словно он был подмастерьем, чью работу оценивал придирчивый мастер, неопытным юношей, над кем может посмеяться язва-любовница. 

Вздор! Откуда эти мысли? 

Рокэ Алва — пленник, и пусть даже он из мстительности обругает каждый листок, Ричарда его слова не заденут. 

— Волшебно, — обернулся Алва от нефритового побега жимолости, и в ушах Ричарда тихонько зазвенело, а ладони взмокли. — Но, по-моему, здесь чего-то не хватает. 

— Чего же? — он едва разлепил рот. 

— Птиц? Насекомых? Зверьков? 

— Я... боюсь, оно и так выглядит неживым, а с неподвижными птицами впечатление станет еще более гнетущим, — пробормотал Ричард. 

— Гнетущим? — переспросил Алва. — От кого вы это услышали? 

Ричард вскинулся. 

— Думаете, я могу только повторять чужие слова? 

— Думаю, кому, как не Повелителю Скал знать, сколько жизни таят камни, — Алва смотрел пристально, из-за чего хотелось то пригладить волосы, то поправить воротник. — Вам очень дорого это место, не правда ли? 

— Предположим, — буркнул Ричард. 

— И вы пытаетесь защититься на случай, если я выскажусь о нем дурно, — продолжил Алва. — Поэтому и оговариваете его первым. 

Ричард молчал. Его поймали на слабости — позорной для правителя. Уличили в том, что он болезненно зависит от чужого мнения, и в ответ хотелось нагрубить, разъяриться, запугать Алву так, чтобы тот не посмел больше и рта раскрыть в его присутствии. Кто он вообще такой? Лгун, наглец, ядовитая змея! Расхаживает здесь и разглагольствует, сам не понимая о чем! 

— Ну и что же? — спросил Ричард. — Пускай я вижу мир иначе. Мой долг — заботиться о том, чтобы домочадцам рядом со мной было уютно. 

— Похоже, они в вас души не чают, — улыбнулся Алва едко. — Признаюсь, когда я впервые увидел вашу столовую, меня удивило, что она несколько пустовата. Но я оправдал это тем, что вы просто нелюдимы. А сейчас выясняется: вы образец человеколюбия и готовы отказаться от безобидной забавы, дабы никого не смущать. Тогда мне странно, где же орды нахлебников? Где вереницы жалобщиков? Где толпы льстецов? Этот народец осаждает даже тиранов, а к обладателю столь отзывчивого сердца они бы слетелись, как осы — на патоку. Почему в Надоре никого нет, кроме слуг и вашей семьи? Где ваш двор, герцог Окделл? 

Произнося эту речь, Алва приближался, под его сапогами шуршал гравий. На последних словах он остановился вплотную к яйцу-валуну и насмешливо приподнял брови. Ричарду невольно пришлось откинуться назад. 

— Кажется, вы перепутали, кому здесь подобает вести допросы, — из-за сбившегося дыхания голос прервался, и он кашлянул. — Какого Леворукого вы приехали? Я не сделал ничего худого вашему проклятому Талигу. Оставили бы все как есть, и мы бы счастливо позабыли о существовании друг друга. 

— Вы создали опасный прецедент, — тон Алвы ласкал, точно бархатная пуховка или просеянный через сито песок. — Продемонстрировали всем Золотым землям нашу слабость. Последние пять лет я только и делаю, что воюю. Вдохновленные вашим примером соседи решили попробовать на прочность границы. Даже вонючая Кагета! Это сборище козолюбов, усатых, как их тараканы! 

Ричард чувствовал, что задыхается. Сердце заполошно колотилось, пальцы дрожали. Он не мог отвести взгляда от глаз Алвы — то ясных, по-кошачьи лукавых, то сощуренных в гневе. От рта Алвы, способного улыбаться и истончаться, как надрез алмазом по стеклу. От остро очерченного подбородка... 

— Если вы не отойдете, я вас ударю! — выкрикнул Ричард. Плевать, как он выглядит. Главное, спастись. Спастись от туманящей разум близости, потому что еще немного, и быть беде. 

Алва шумно выдохнул, приходя в себя. Сделал шаг назад. Ричард встал, церемонно склонил голову. 

— Уж простите, не могу посочувствовать вашему горю, — со всем возможным ядом ответил он. — Не убили бы моего отца, глядишь, и жили бы сейчас свободно и счастливо. 

Алва молчал, но Ричард видел, как широко раздуваются крылья его носа. Похоже, вспышки гнева — прерогатива не только горячих юнцов, умудренные жизнью мужи тоже им подверженны. 

— И все же, где ваш двор, герцог Окделл? — спросил Алва с хрипотцой. — Его нет? Или вы прячете его от меня? 

— Прячу, — бросил Ричард, развернулся на каблуках и, чеканя шаг, сбежал в свои покои.


	5. Chapter 5

В какой момент он осознал, что отец погиб из-за него? 

Когда двенадцатилетним, шатаясь, брел из храма по ноздреватому снегу, хватался за голые ветки, чтобы не рухнуть, а в голове звенела песня камней? 

Когда провалился по щиколотки под лед, ноги обожгло холодом, а он отупело таращился вниз, не понимая, что происходит? 

Или раньше? 

Перед сном Ричард преклонил колени у иконы Святого Адриана, повторил заученные с отцом Маттео слова. Он плохо понимал гальтарский, и молитва казалась заклинанием — Ричард шептал его, и сплетались нити светлой волжбы, что убережет отца на войне за правое дело. Он старательно выговаривал каждый слог. Ошибка могла стоить жизни родным — всем известно, что искаженные молитвы привлекают слуг Леворукого. От напряжения взмокла шея. Ричард меньше боялся, даже когда переходил через Гадючий овраг по шаткому бревнышку. 

Закончив, он задул свечу и юркнул под пуховое одеяло. 

Приснились охотники. Процессию возглавлял великан на чудовищном вепре, чьи глаза горели как угольки, а клыки выступали — что слоновьи бивни. Русая, посеребренная луной борода вожака свисала до пояса, грудь прикрывала безрукавка из волчьего меха, а на голове... на голове он носил самую уродливую в мире корону. Ее зубцы торчали как попало, вдобавок их выковали не из золота: рыжая медь соседствовала с зеленоватой, точно гнилушка, дальше виднелось невзрачное олово, за ним — покрытое ржавчиной железо, черное серебро. Вместо ограненных самоцветов корону украшали серые булыжники, какие валяются вдоль дороги. Вепрь нес своего всадника над макушками дубов и корабельных сосен, а за ними из темноты возникали новые охотники — кто тоже на вепре, кто на быке, кто на медведе. Скользили по воздуху и собачьи упряжки, в них русобородые здоровяки передавали по кругу рога с элем, разламывали руками хлеб и накалывали кинжалами ломти жареной дичи. 

Ричард не заметил, как луна закатилась, звезды погасли, и хвост процессии вырисовался черным в полиловевшем небе. Приближался восход. Вожак (король? языческий бог?) уже скакал над холмами за Оленьим лесом. Он почувствовал слежку: обернулся, словно ему досаждал комариный писк, посмотрел на Ричарда через хорны, и очень знакомо оскалился. По спине пробежал озноб. Взгляд резал как мясницкий нож, под ним Ричард ощутил себя жалким и выпотрошенным, с раскрытыми ребрами и сердцем наружу. 

Вожак отвернулся, за его плечом покачивались праща и палица с бронзовыми шипами. Бока вепря поросли не шерстью — настоящим дерном; копыта утопали в предрассветном тумане, что курился над курганами, и когда он перебирал ногами, казалось, будто в стороны летят призрачные комья земли. Охотники мчали на юг, к болотам — Ричард зажмурился, тряхнул головой, потому что виски вдруг заломило. Он помнил: в болотах был кто-то важный, но кто? Сейчас он увидит! 

Все ниже и кривее становились березки, все гуще — туман, все алее — восточный край неба. Среди черных камышей стояли шатры и щипали осоку лошади. Лагерь. Огромный, на тысячу, нет, на пять тысяч человек! И зачем его здесь разбили? 

К востоку от стоянки лежал островок с трухлявыми осинами и подмерзшей травой. Его выбрали для встречи четверо: двое держали факелы, двое шпаги. Мужчины переговаривались, но Ричард не слышал ни звука, только видел, как в свете разгоравшейся зари — или сам по себе? — наливается красками силуэт одного из них, высокого, широкоплечего, с короткой бородкой и больными глазами. В груди защемило, Ричард вскрикнул, узнав отца, но не решился позвать. 

Южане с факелами отступили, медленно опустился под ноги белоснежный платок, отец и второй, верткий, как ласка, обменялись поклонами, и шпаги ринулись навстречу — два змеиных жала из стали, которые пуще всего жаждали испить людской крови. Вожак охоты застыл над самой землей, достал шипастую палицу, и Ричард затаил дыхание — неужели поможет?! Великан посмотрел на него и на отца, дернулась нить, тянувшаяся из сердца, чаши весов колыхнулись и застыли. 

«Нет! Нет!» — завопил Ричард. 

Отец оседал. Убийца деловито обтирал шпагу — он не видел призрачных охотников, которые заполонили остров. Великан спешился, подошел к отцу, дождался конца агонии. И поднял на руки то, что осталось. Тело отца походило на обтянутый кожей скелет, вожак принялся баюкать его — взрослого мужчину и воина, слабого, хрупкого, словно птенчик. Здоровяки ссыпались с саней, напоили отца призрачным элем, и он приоткрыл глаза. Охотники возликовали. Его уложили на шкуры, укрыли, затем все расселись по местам, и шпоры вонзились в медвежьи бока, плеть хлестнула собачьи спины, затрубили рожки, зазвенели колокольцы. Охота набирала ход — она уносилась в обагренное рассветом небо. 

«Нет! Нет! — кричал Ричард. — Возьмите меня! Как же я?!»

Он рванулся вперед и натолкнулся на камень. Что это? Откуда? Ричард огляделся и понял, что стоит на вершине гербовой башни, между зубцов. Внизу чернела крыша сыроварни, купол часовни разгорался золотом. За крепостными стенами простирались поля — кое-где бурую почву пятнали заплатки нестаявшего снега. Но где же Олений лес? Где курганы? Болота, которые он различал так четко еще миг назад?! 

«Возьмите меня с собой, отец», — взмолился Ричард дрожащим голосом. В уголках глаз набухали слезы. 

Хрипло закричали вороны. Две пары рук обняли его с боков. 

«Возьмите!» — Ричард оттолкнул их локтями, но Литти и Литта держали крепко, а отца — никого из всадников — было уже не видать. 

«Когда наступит твой час, тан, мы сами унесем тебя к предкам», — сказал Литти. Из шишек на его голове торчали настоящие бычьи рога. 

«Для меня будет честью выслеживать тебе дичь в чертогах Четверых», — Литта повела бархатистыми, как у телушки, ушами. 

Ричард шмыгнул носом и обмяк, сдался на их милость. 

Когда он проснулся, на скулах уже подсохли дорожки слез, а подушка под щекой отсырела. Скверный сон. Скверное предзнаменование. Он никому о нем не расскажет, и ничего не сбудется. Отец победит — благородные герои всегда побеждают. Он уже победил, и в Надор скачет гонец со счастливой вестью! 

Ричард сел на постели, потер лицо. Стоило зажмуриться, и перед глазами оживала картинка из сна — великан в короне смотрит сперва на него, потом на отца, замершего в дуэльной стойке. Будто выбирает, кого увести. Закатные твари, почему не могли выжить оба?! Неужели он, Ричард, оказался лучше Эгмонта, Человека Чести, героя? Или дело в том, что он — ребенок, а детей в призрачную охоту не берут? 

Отец погиб, а он жив. Он жив, потому отец и погиб. 

Взрослый, возмужавший Ричард сдавил ладонями виски — как сдавливал их пять лет назад, стремясь прогнать слишком страшные мысли. Нельзя винить топор в руках палача, если приговор смертнику подписали другие люди. Он подписал. Его появление на свет. Виноват ли он? Нет. И вместе с тем виноват. Он коснулся «демонской мерзости» (так давным давно вопил священник со своей кафедры), и из-за этого вожак охоты мог предпочесть его. Но что, если не Ричард замарался языческим колдовством, а скалы сами его выбрали? Ведь отцу лесной храм не открылся! Вдруг Ричард действительно... достойнее? 

Нет. 

Лучше об этом не думать, иначе недолго рехнуться. 

Ричард рывком встал с кушетки, заметался по комнате. На пути попался столик, он запнулся о гнутую ножку, снеся его, на пол скатилась серебряная чаша, упал костяной гребень. Ричард застыл, мысленно коснулся камней. Матушка со стюартом решали, сколько мешков муки выделить на хлеб для бедных. Литти и Литта резвились с собаками. Для Эдит и Дейдри седлали коней. Покинутый в саду Алва насвистывал бравурную песенку, заняв место Ричарда на яйце-валуне, поглаживал гладкую поверхность, постукивал костяшками. Интересно, он тоже чувствует исходящее от камня тепло? 

Ричарду хотелось вернуться на поле боя, которое он столь спешно покинул. Снова заговорить с Алвой, помириться или сильнее поссориться. Но это будет смешно. По-детски. 

Может, присоединиться к Эдит и Дейдри? Проехаться по округе, чтобы ветер вымел тоску из груди? В самом деле, давно он не уделял время сестрам. 

Ричард спустился к конюшне, где девочки в васильковых платьях и соломенных шляпках склонились друг к другу и гадали по ромашке. Милые, как две луговые плясуньи, которые являлись жнецам, если голову напечет. В трех шагах ожидал гвардеец Джок с букетиком полевых маков, видимо, тоже предназначенных на растерзание. 

— Кто еще будет сопровождать на прогулке моих сестер? — спросил Ричард. 

Он подошел со спины — почти подкрался, — и вопрос заставил всех вздрогнуть. 

— Седрик, Мэттис, Ронэн и Уолт, тан, — с поклоном ответил Джок. 

Дейдри и Эдит, шелестя юбками, присели в реверансе. Ромашка мгновенно была спрятана в складках василькового шелка, но белые лепестки на серых плитах выдавали их. Надо же, совсем девчонки, а уже завели свои тайны. 

— Я никогда не требовал приветствовать меня по придворному протоколу, — Ричард хотел спросить, кто их надоумил, но отвлекся на выглянувшего из денника Джерри: — Оседлай мне Караса. 

Конюх с поклоном исчез. Девочки замялись. Эдит потупилась, затеребила кисточки на поясе платья. 

— Раньше тебе не нравились конные прогулки, — тихо заметила Дейдри. 

Ричард пожал плечами. Он действительно не жаловал верховую езду, потому что любил чувствовать почву под ногами, но потерпеть в седле час-другой был способен. 

— Надеюсь, вы не против моего общества? 

Девочки хором заверили, что оно доставит им удовольствие. На вкус Ричарда, прозвучало это принужденно, но допытываться, в чем дело, он не стал. Что за мнительность? Наверное, хотели посекретничать, а теперь считают, что старший брат помешает. Еще передумают. 

Они двинулись по дороге к ферме Стаглингов: вороной линарец Карас нес Ричарда, по бокам на соловых Изабелле и Сладкоежке ехали сестры, позади трусила пятерка гвардейцев. В них не было нужды — только безумец осмелился бы причинить вред герцогиням Окделл возле родного замка, но приличия обязывали их выезжать со свитой. 

Вокруг открывался не пейзаж, а рассветная пастораль. За спиной тянулся к небу Надор — башенки серо-розового гранита сияли, как подтаявшие леденцы, ветер шевелил багряное полотнище на флагштоке. Направо убегала дорога в Вайтбоун, по ней катили телеги, груженные золотистым сеном. Налево петляла тропка к ферме — домик с красной черепицей утопал в жимолости, а рядом стоял загон с белорунными овцами. За фермой темнел лес — тот самый, где Ричарду открылись тайны Скал. С лугов, которые они пересекали, одуряюще пахло медом, над колокольчиками, таволгой и маками жужжали пчелы, у колышка коза щипала траву. 

Ричард запрокинул голову к солнцу, улыбнулся. Волосы на макушке растрепал ветер — шляпы он не надел. Ну и пусть. Пусть будет как в детстве, когда отец брал его с собой на прогулки. Они ловили зайцев к ужину, словно бедняки, наблюдали за белками, юркими, точно язычки пламени. Отец рассказывал о Торке и о Лаик. Он не дожил до старости... Что же, может быть, Ричард тоже не доживет. Дедушка Эдвард умер в сорок пять, прадедушка Лайонел — в тридцать восемь, пра-прадедушка Льюис, герой Двадцатилетней войны — и того раньше. Вдруг такова судьба всех мужчин из рода Окделл? Умирать, не увидя внуков? До седых волос? Может быть, никто не виноват? 

— Почему вы присели в реверансе передо мной? — спросил Ричард рассеянно. Сейчас он заговорил бы с кем угодно и о чем угодно, чтобы заполнить пустоту. 

Ричард ожидал, что сестры расскажут об игре, или споре, или шутке — «Просто дурачились, хотели посмотреть, как у тебя вытянется лицо, что тут такого?» — и он бы посмеялся с ними, потому что и правда, что тут такого? Но Дейдри и Эдит разом скисли и уставились в землю. 

Занятно. 

— У вас от меня какой-то секрет? 

— Нет! — выпалила Эдит. 

— Только не сердись на нас! — поддержала Дейдри. 

Брови Ричарда приподнялись. На какой проступок сестер он мог бы по-настоящему рассердиться? Ладно бы они доросли до первых влюбленностей и намерились сбежать с менестрелем. Но когда младшей одиннадцать, а старшей двенадцать? Что они могли натворить? 

— Я не сержусь, мне просто любопытно, — объяснил Ричард. — И то, как вы странно себя ведете, только подливает масла в огонь. 

— Мы решили быть учтивыми, — сказала Дейдри серьезно. 

— С тобой, — добавила Эдит. 

— Всю жизнь не были учтивыми, а сегодня вдруг решили? — поддел Ричард. 

Девочки встревоженно переглянулись. Ричарду стало не по себе — они смотрели поверх передней луки его седла, будто он был... совсем отдельно. Эдит сглотнула и зябко повела плечами. 

— Ты ведь не сердишься на нас за то, что раньше мы не были? — уточнила Дейдри. Судя по зажатым в кулачке поводьям, ей потребовалось собраться с силами, чтобы заговорить. 

Сделалось так мерзко, будто ему бросили за шиворот ужа. По спине побежали мурашки, Ричард перевел взгляд с одной сестры на другую. 

— Что происходит, — не спросил, потребовал он. 

Девочки побледнели, втянули головы в плечи. 

Они боятся, понял Ричард. Боятся его. Почему? К горлу подкатило мерзкое, слизкое — верно, несуществующий уж, что попал ему за шиворот, теперь очутился в животе и полз наружу. Собственное тело вдруг показалось чужим, мерзким, слизким. Ричард отшатнулся, выпустил поводья. 

— Что происходит?! 

Эдит тихонько пискнула и сразу же зажала рот ладонями. Посмотрела на него огромными испуганными глазами, которые блестели от слез. 

— Эдит, — Ричард спрыгнул в траву. 

Карас, почуяв, что на спине нет седока, повернул голову, зафыркал. С ним остановились и обе кобылы. Ричард подошел к Сладкоежке, потрепал ее по крупу и снизу вверх посмотрел на сестру. Две крупные слезы уже катились по ее щекам. 

— Эдит, — повторил он. 

Голос дрожал — Ричард не слышал объяснений, но знал их наперед. Все повторялось. Эдит боялась его, и он тоже боялся — обнять ее, снять с идиотского дамского седла, взять на руки, как маленькую. Боялся даже прикоснуться к ней, и потому гладил кобылу, чтобы не взбрыкнула. 

— Она видела, как ты сердишься, — проговорила за спиной Дейдри. — И я видела. Тот человек долго-долго стоял на солнце и не мог пошевелиться. И мы спросили у Дженны и Бессы, чем тот человек тебя рассердил, и они сказали, что он, верно, был не достаточно учтив... Вот мы и... 

Ее речь оборвалась всхлипом, Эдит рыдала, не таясь. Ричарду никогда в жизни не было так стыдно. Никогда он так сильно не мечтал провалиться сквозь землю. Вот кем они его видят. Вот кто он есть. 

Ноги перестали держать, и Ричарду пришлось навалиться на круп Сладкоежки. Они боятся его. Он это заслужил. Зачем только навязался? 

— Простите меня, — выдавил Ричард. Мог бы и не стараться — за рыданиями его голос был не различим. 

Вспомнилась малышка Айрис. Рот, распахнутый в крике, вспухшие на шее жилы, красные пятна на бледном лице, ужас, смертельный ужас в ее глазах и собственная беспомощность... «Я же ничего не сделал, ничего плохого, почему она?..»

Ничего плохого. Что же он натворил тогда? Все позабылось от страха. Но жизнь опустела, когда Айрис прекратила бегать хвостиком и донимать. 

— Тан, мы можем чем-то помочь? — спросил издали Джок, перехватив его взгляд. 

Ричард покачал головой. Отступил от Эдит и от Сладкоежки, свистом позвал Караса, но тот обнаружил под копытами то ли клевер, то ли одуванчик и щипал его, а на свист лишь взмахнул смоляным хвостом. Ричард не настаивал. 

— Приведете его, когда будете возвращаться, — сказал он гвардейцам. 

Джок закивал. А Ричард, убедившись, что его услышали, побрел куда глаза глядят. Все равно рано или поздно придет в замок.


	6. Chapter 6

В Надоре морисского ореха не держали, но на вайтбоунском рынке нашелся шатер, где смуглокожий торговец отсыпал Джоку из личных запасов. 

— У меня дома шадди варят по-багряноземельски, — Алва вместе с подушкой сполз на ковер, откинул голову на подлокотник кресла и вытянул ноги. — Да, собственно, из Багряных земель его к нам и привезли. В деревушках, где живут изгнанники с Межевых островов, осенью празднуют день Уродившего Шадди. Местные поклоняются ему как идолу: поют песни, пляшут вокруг кустов. Хотя в Кэналлоа морисский орех растет плохо и плодов созревает — кот наплакал. Но они все равно благодарят небеса. 

Алва приподнялся, помешал стеклянной лопаткой в сковороде, установленной на жаровню. 

То-то изумилась стряпуха Лин, когда они вдвоем заявились на кухню, чтобы перевернуть вверх дном всю утварь и отобрать, какая сгодится для «Великого Шаддийного Искушения». Так с мальчишеской усмешкой обозвал Алва затею приобщить Ричарда к традициям своей родины. 

— Не зря севернее Рафиана нас считают дикарями, — продолжал Алва, будто не нуждался в собеседнике. — Кто молится гранатовой веточке, кто кропит петушиной кровью виноградные лозы, кто просит, чтобы на удачу девственница помочилась в трюме его корабля... 

Лопатка в его руке опять описала круг по часовой и против часовой стрелки. Зерна, шурша, сыпанули в стороны, но натолкнулись на раскаленные бортики и отскочили с сердитым треском. Когда Ричард уходил за рухлядью, которую не жаль пустить на посуду, зерна только-только рыжели, а теперь стали карамельно-коричневыми и глянцевыми. Как жуки! От аромата — густо-орехового, теплого, с еле уловимой сливочной ноткой — забурчало в животе. 

На подоконнике чихнул в усы Уголек — толстый, желтоглазый котяра Старой Нэн. Поднял лапу и шумно почесался за ухом. 

Ричард повертел в руках тусклый от патины канделябр. Его купила жена Джеральда Окделла Алиенора Придд, а ее невестка Маргарита Пуэн сочла слишком компрометирующим и велела убрать с глаз подальше. Семь рожков, семь бронзовых зверей, лапы каждого смыкаются свечной розеткой, образуя знаки эсператистских орденов. Матушка точно назвала бы Ричарда святотатцем. Он в деталях представил маленькую мельницу для шадди, о которой толковал Алва, и приказал бронзе воплотить образ. 

— Не думаю, что вы оцените прожарку дочерна, — говорил Алва, не прекращая помешивать, — напиток из таких зерен сильно горчит, а вы, как мне представляется, больше любите сладкое. 

Он покосился на Ричарда с полувопросом-полуулыбкой в глазах. От жара щеки разрумянились, лоб заблестел от пота. Дымок над жаровней добавлял чертам что-то колдовское, будто на подушке восседал не живой человек, а пустынник-джинн из-за Померанцевого моря. Абсолютно черный джинн — если не считать лица и узких кистей. 

Может быть, поэтому Ричард не огрызнулся, хотя резкий ответ вертелся на языке. Он показал бронзовую мельницу и спросил: 

— Все верно? 

— Уменьшите зазор между жерновами, — Алва отложил лопатку, зажмурился, втянул носом дурманящий запах. — Да, пожалуй, достаточно. 

Ричард решил, что отвечают ему, но Алва встал с подушки, пересыпал зерна в металлическое сито и принялся встряхивать, чтобы быстрее остыли. Ричард раздраженно отставил мельницу. Если не понравится, Алва сам скажет, он не мальчик — дергать за рукав и выспрашивать. 

— Еще немного уменьшите зазор, — Алва поставил на жаровню нагреваться емкость с песком, приблизился, от зерен, которые он не прекращал встряхивать, шел сухой жар. Жаром веяло и от черной сорочки, от него всего. — Вы не увлекаетесь механикой? 

— Нет, — Ричард удивился смене темы. 

— Жаль, — Алва склонил голову набок, его взгляд стал мечтательным. — Многие натурфилософы упираются в то, что повторять опыты затратно и тяжело. Нет подходящих инструментов, нельзя достать образцы веществ. А единственное, что ограничивает вас, — собственная фантазия. Что, ни разу не экспериментировали? 

— Не вижу в этом смысла, — осторожно ответил Ричард. Он не мог отделаться от чувства, что его заманивают в ловушку. 

— В мире столько непознанного, — с сожалением произнес Алва. — Не желаете внести вклад в науку и пролить свет на какую-нибудь тайну? Быть может, изобрести что-то полезное? 

Ричард пожал плечами. 

— Боюсь, моя наука будет понятна только мне. Где вы видели, чтобы холодный металл гнулся или был податливым, как глина? 

— А как же ртуть? — Алва отставил сито на стол и перенес туда же мельницу. Зерна застучали, ссыпаясь в бронзовый резервуар, но за спиной Алвы Ричард почти ничего не различал. 

— Я говорю не о ней. Руда и камень знают, чего я хочу, и всякий затеянный мной эксперимент закончится с наиболее желательным для меня результатом. Я не могу исследовать законы природы, потому что природа будет грубейшим образом поддаваться. 

— Тогда помогите другим, — Алва принялся вращать ручку, зерна захрустели между жерновов. 

Почему бы и впрямь не пригласить в Надор сьентификов из стран, где сильно влияние Святого Престола? Пообещать им полную свободу от церкви, достойное содержание, помощь в опытах. Надор разбогател бы не только за счет шахт и каменоломен, а благодаря новым сплавам, оружию и всему тому, что Ричард пока не способен вообразить, но до чего обязательно дойдут другие. Нужно сегодня же разослать письма эмиссарам при эсператистских дворах. В Агарисе набирает силу орден Истины — благо не Чистоты, те житья бы инакодумцам совсем не дали. 

— Я помогаю, — сказал Ричард. — Разве вы не заметили, какие ровные дороги в моем герцогстве? 

— Заметил, — Алва, не оборачиваясь, фыркнул, и Ричарду стало неловко за хвастовство. — И каменные мосты, и дамбы, и акведуки, и спущенные под землю сточные канавы в городах. Вашим подданным живется неплохо. Как вы только боретесь с искушением осчастливить целый мир? Вы не тщеславны, это весьма похвально, но завоевать соседа ради блага людей — разве это не достойная цель? 

Ричард не ответил. Засмотрелся на Алву — черную прорезь в солнечном золоте, льющемся из окна. Мускулистые ноги наездника, узкую, перетянутую кушаком талию, широкие плечи — правое то поднимается, то опускается, пока рука вертит жернов. Густые, вьющиеся от природы волосы перехвачены черной лентой. В нем есть что-то, чего ни у кого нет. Или наоборот. Нет того, чего у всех вокруг — в избытке. 

Страха перед Ричардом. 

Пальцы сами потянулись к кувшинчику из горного хрусталя. Надавили, и бока, которым подобало бы лопнуть, разлететься осколками, послушно вогнулись. Сердце вдруг забилось гулко-гулко, в руки проникла слабость, но Ричард смотрел, не отрываясь, смотрел и лепил по живому лекалу песочные часы — верхняя колба шире, чтобы засыпать коричневый порошок, нижняя колба длиннее и уже. Его вел не расчет — какие к тварям расчеты, если он даже не глядел, что получалось! — наитие, вдохновение управляло его даром. Божественная десница надела Ричарда, как перчатку, и он ликовал всем своим существом. 

Закончив, Ричард уронил голову. Никогда прежде он не уставал, обращаясь к руде и камню. Напротив, иногда радость от того, как здорово воплотился замысел, бодрила, но сейчас... Сейчас перчатка без руки ощутила себя пустой. 

«Неужели все? Моя власть исчерпалась?»

Ричард похолодел. Мысленно обратился к приграничным скалам — как делал сотни, тысячи раз. Что будет, если?.. 

Они откликнулись. 

Шадди у Алвы получился просто омерзительным. Сколько бы он ни твердил о мифическом «сладком послевкусии» и «карамельном шлейфе», у Ричарда от горечи навернулись слезы. Он осилил чашечку, лишь разбавив черную жижу равным количеством сливок и сунув за щеку кусок сахара. Алва страдальчески вздохнул, прикрыл глаза ладонью, чтобы не наблюдать за кощунством, и Ричард прыснул от смеха — до того забавно это выглядело. 

Великое Шаддийное Искушение провалилось, но Алва, отпихнув Уголька, тянувшегося к кувшинчику сливок, пообещал, что не оставит попыток привить хороший вкус своему пленителю. К разговорам о войнах ради блага людей они больше не возвращались. 

Скатерть разделила шеренга чеканных блюд. На одном розовело малиновое желе с застывшими внутри ягодами. На другом расплылся пудинг с корицей и гвоздикой, кремовую поверхность усеивали золотистые лодочки из половинок абрикосов с мятными парусами и орехом на каждой мачте. Третье заполнил пирог со сладким сыром, украшенный фигурками охотников, — не съедобных, из дерева, но по цвету не отличить от запеченного теста. Курился пар над чашками шоколада, текла прозрачная капля по боку кувшина с холодным лимонадом. 

Лакей наполнил кубок Алвы вином. В надорских погребах нашелся маленький бочонок «Слезы», который распорядился купить еще отец, но так и не откупорил. Теперь «Слезу» подавали его убийце. 

— Учитывая мое положение, хотел бы предупредить вас, что намерен отправить письмо государю, — сообщил Алва. 

Ричард замер с занесенной ложкой, но тут же подобрал кусочек желе и отправил в рот. Чем угрожало Надору это послание? И угрожало ли вообще? 

— Желаете прочесть? — Алва настороженно зачерпнул варенья из сосновых шишек, которое стояло в ближайшей к нему вазочке, и попробовал так, словно искал в сиропе толченое стекло. 

Пальцы матушки сжали ножку кубка, Дейдри и Эдит притворились, что увлечены пудингом. Против воли Ричард покраснел. Совать нос в чужую корреспонденцию — низко. Он не тюремщик, который ждет только случая воспользоваться своей властью, а Человек Чести! Но вдруг Алва как раз на этом и играет? Провоцирует поступить порядочно? 

Да и твари с ним. 

— Нет. 

— Вдруг я выдам ваши секреты? — поддразнил Алва. 

— У меня нет секретов, — ответил Ричард с холодком. — С кем вы собираетесь отправить письмо? 

— Пусть едут все мои люди. На дорогах в Талиге нынче неспокойно. Не хотелось бы, чтобы его величество волновался из-за пропавшего гонца. 

Алва говорил с кривоватой усмешкой, словно ему и дела не было, поверят выдумке или нет. Ричард нахмурился. Миг назад он хотел предложить гонцам шпинелевую бирку — пропуск через границу, чтоб они смогли вернуться, — но если Алва забывается, нечего и ему любезничать. 

— Как угодно, — ответил Ричард. — На кухне их снабдят припасами, на конюшне вернут лошадей. Пусть отправляются на все четыре стороны. 

Алва кивнул, будто получил как раз то, чего ожидал. 

— Собираетесь пожаловаться Фердинанду Оллару на свое бедственное положение? — спросила матушка. 

Ричард затаил дыхание — она впервые обращалась к Алве напрямую. 

— Отнюдь, сударыня, — тот приторно улыбнулся. — Хочу успокоить его страхи. Рассказать, что меня приняли в Надоре с радушием. Поселили в Гостевой башне, усадили за герцогский стол, развлекают по-королевски. 

Матушка поджала губы, ожгла Алву взглядом. Нахальный ответ пришелся ей не по вкусу. Верно, она хотела, чтобы чужак страдал, как страдала, овдовев, она. Но Алва посмел наслаждаться их гостеприимством, и вина за это лежала на Ричарде. Он не услышал, но почувствовал упрек и ссутулился. 

— Ваша ложь сюзерену останется на вашей совести, — матушка медленно отодвинула кубок и поднялась. Ричард тоже вскочил, но она заставила его сесть, придавив взглядом. — Приятного аппетита, господа. Дейдри, Эдит, через четверть часа у вас урок музыки, не забудьте переодеться. 

Девочки хором пробубнили: «Да, матушка», и она с достоинством удалилась. Следом, будто верная собака, прохромала старуха Агнесс. 

— Прошу прощения, если сказал лишнее, — самодовольный вид Алвы противоречил его словам. 

Умеют же некоторые люди быть неприятными. 

— О нет, вы были отменно вежливы, — вздохнул Ричард. — Как изволите развлечься этим вечером? Может быть, карточная партия или визит в театр? Не желаете ли послушать арии? 

Алва искренне улыбнулся, лицо, стянутое маской насмешника, просияло. Посветлело. И внутри Ричарда ослабело то, что весь обед бугрилось узлом. 

— Вы очаровательно иронизируете, — сказал Алва. — Вместо арий предлагаю послушать соловьев на закате. Водятся у вас соловьи? 

— Да, — только и проговорил Ричард, из последних сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не улыбнуться в ответ. 

Дейдри и Эдит настороженно переглянулись. На их глазах вершилось невиданное — чудовище-брат не схарчил наглеца, а продолжил мирный разговор. 

Когда солнце подожгло пух облаков, а небо окрасилось цветами от сиреневого до ярко оранжевого, Ричард с Алвой уже сидели на поваленной ольхе в Беличьей роще. Листвяная зелень потемнела, веточки стали черными — что трещины на цветном стекле. Едва ощутимо сгустился воздух, готовясь опасть на травы вечерней росой. А вокруг заливались соловьи и стрекотали кузнечики. 

Не хотелось ничего говорить. Ричарду было беспокойно, неправильно, после упрека за обеденным столом на сердце лежал камень. Окружающие считают, что он обращается с Алвой слишком мягко? Да ведь Ричард чуть не убил его в первый день, а потом только приглядывал. Или со стороны кажется иначе? Если подумать, с кем еще он проводил столько же времени — только с литтэнами, которых простые люди едва замечают. Но к чужаку его тянет! Влечет. Разве это преступление? Они общаются, сравнивают взгляды на мир. Что в том плохого? Это ничем не повредит Надору. Заикнись Алва, что Ричарду следует присягнуть Талигу, он первый же рассмеется ему в лицо. 

Зря матушка обижается... конечно, она не знает, что отец, покидая замок в последний раз, уже был обречен. Ричарду следовало бы признаться. Давно следовало, но он боялся, что эта капля переполнит чашу, и отвращение к мерзости, проклятой самим Эсперадором, в конце концов возобладает над материнской любовью. 

Она упрекнула, и Ричарду было нечего возразить. Лето, напоенное ароматом цветов и скошенной травы, нанизывало день за днем на золотую нить, которая уже стреножила его, а скоро, видно, и вовсе спеленает коконом. Каждый день он проводил с Алвой. Слушал истории, спорил, рассказывал о себе и с болезненной пристальностью наблюдал, как Алва воспримет его слова. Вечерами, когда они расходились по спальням, Ричарда душили накопленные годами слезы, но он не умел дать им волю. Осознание, как одинок он был, резало сотней ножей. Как ему не хватало равного (смешно вспомнить, при встрече Ричард гневно отверг мысль, что они с Алвой равны). Не хватало того, кто смотрел бы без затаенной опаски, и кто был бы... человеком, а не угодливым литтэном. Если Алву выкупят, выменяют на все сокровища мира, Ричард останется совершенно один. А ведь он только распробовал, каково это — жить иначе. 

Затрещали ветки. Ричард насторожился, но убегать было уже поздно. Через молодой ольшаник проламывался кто-то большой, не боявшийся ни зверя, ни человека. Медведь? Тур? Алва подался вперед. Ричард и сам уставился на кусты во все глаза. 

На полянку выбежала кабаниха, за ней семенили четверо подсвинков. Ричард поймал Алву за руку, чтобы не смел дергаться, и тот послушно застыл. Сердце сорвалось вскачь. Нападет или не нападет? Ричард понимал, что уцелеет, да и Алва тоже, но страху этого не объяснишь. 

Зверь с герба Окделлов. Когда отец уезжал на войну, дорогу ему перебежала кабаниха с детенышами. Что предвещает ее появление теперь? 

Кабаниха заметила, что поваленное дерево, под которым она наверняка рассчитывала поживиться слизнями, заняли люди. Остановилась, захрюкала. Угрозу визгливо подхватили поросята. Совсем еще крохи, с детскими полосками. Нужно было встать, уцепиться за ветку над головой, закинуть колено, а потом и самому лечь — она толста, крепка, выдержала бы Ричарда, а может, и их двоих, — но он оторопел. А под пальцами, стиснувшими запястье Алвы, заходился пульс. 

Солнце бросило на темную спину оранжевый отсвет, и кабаниха медленно двинулась вперед. Когда Алва стер со лба пот, сердито хрюкнула на него, но пошла дальше. Поросята отстали, один ткнулся рыльцем под корень, принялся копать. Братья и сестры, повизгивая, забегали вокруг, только захрустели под копытами травы. Их мать подобралась к Ричарду и Алве — протяни руку и коснешься. Обнюхала, оглядела по очереди маленькими черными глазками. И прошла мимо, потерлась боком о шершавую кору. А после с быстротой, невероятной для зверя с виду неуклюжего, шмыгнула в заросли и хрюканьем позвала детей. 

Полянка опустела. Только примялись ольховые ветки, обнажилась белая древесина на месте сломов, смолкли вдруг соловьи. А еще руки Ричарда и Алвы сцепились намертво и словно бы не желали расцепляться.


	7. Chapter 7

— Как у вас развлекаются? — Рокэ Алва покачивал ногой, и серебряная шпора на его сапоге пускала зайчиков по серпентиновым стеблям. 

«Вот пижон. Не ездил верхом твари знают сколько, а все равно их носит». 

Ричард сидел на корточках, поглаживал землю кончиками пальцев. Там, под мягким перегноем уже ждала глыба темного малахита — бесформенная, рыхлая, как шмат глины, которую только-только замесил скульптор. Колыбель. Плодородная почва для тысячи замыслов. Ждали и прозрачно-желтые, словно липовый мед, топазы, им не терпелось явить миру свою красоту. Ричард давно не прибавлял к самоцветному саду новых растений. А сегодня проснулся, и под зажмуренными веками, как живой, встал куст кагетских роз — диких, вобравших в себя солнце Сагранны и ярость горного ветра. Ричард никогда их не видел, лишь читал травник, но представил желтый бутон на тоненьком стебле и ощутил его тепло. Руки зудели от желания зарыться в камень и лепить, лепить, чтобы сон обратился явью. 

Но когда Алва стоит над душой, разве сосредоточишься? 

— Изломы празднуют, — буркнул Ричард. 

— До Осеннего еще далеко, — лениво отозвался Алва. — Нет ли праздника поближе? 

— День первого урожая. На полную луну. А теперь помолчите, прошу вас. 

Алва внял просьбе, и Ричард, воскресив перед мысленным взглядом ночное видение, позвал. 

Из земли проклюнулись сразу три ярко-зеленых ростка, ткнулись в его ладонь. Ричард напряг все силы, привстал, и они подались выше, развел руки в стороны — изогнулись, шевельнул пальцами — брызнули ветвями, побегами. Он вел их вверх, как кукловод тянет за ниточки марионетку, чтобы та встала с колен. Сперва за три — по числу ростков, — но он подцеплял новые от новых стеблей, и вскоре они оплели его пальцы, как незримые паутинки. Куст получится пышным на загляденье. 

Затем Ричард принялся по очереди разрывать нити, чтобы ветви перестали расти. Первые наметки из малахита вышли кривыми и грубыми, как случалось всегда — кагетская роза напоминала старую, позеленевшую от гнили корягу. Работы с ней хватит до вечера, а если Ричард замешкается, то и на завтра может остаться. 

Пальцы запорхали над заготовкой. Главным резцом и скарпелем для Ричарда была воля: чтобы камень воплотил задуманное, стоило только пожелать, но руки направляли, указывали, не позволяя мысли расплескаться по десятку русел. Будто скульптор, Ричард прикасался к своему творению, чувствовал, как камень откликается, звенит слышимым лишь ему звоном. Он возвращался к каждой ветви, разводя их в стороны, делил на побеги потоньше. Выравнивал и загибал натянутым луком, очерчивал ногтями лунки, откуда прорежутся прозрачные листки. Разглаживал кожицу. Добавлял камня в ствол, чтобы не переломился под весом отростков. Кропотливо усеивал шипами, где редкими, крупными, а где крошечными, с рыбий зуб. Пусть неверно лепить их зелеными — у настоящих роз шипы бурые, будто кто-то испятнал их запекшейся кровью, — но зачем ему точность ботанического образца? Он не сьентифик. А минерал правильного багрового оттенка не обнаруживался который год. 

Наконец малахитовый скелет был готов. Ричард довольно зажмурился, запрокинул голову, разминая шею. И натолкнулся затылком на что-то... кого-то живого. 

— Осторожнее, — произнес Алва не громче шепота. 

Ричард отдернулся. Щеки и уши вспыхнули от стыда, но почему? Он забылся и не услышал, как к нему приблизились — подумаешь, великий конфуз...

Алва присел рядом. Выглядел он непривычно: резкие черты смягчила одухотворенность, какая разгорается в набожных людях после церковных таинств. Солнце поднялось в зенит, на лицо и камзол Алвы падал зеленоватый свет сквозь нефритовую крону вишни. 

— Анакс Тайрани писал: «Скалы есть плоть и остов всякого существа; Ветер — его дыхание; Волны — кровь, что бежит по жилам, не ведая устали, как не ведают ее морские приливы и отливы; а Молнии — это то тепло, которое поддерживает в теле искру жизни». 

— И откуда же она берется? — спросил Ричард завороженно. Надо же, Алва читал записки древних властителей, впитывал мудрость, которой сам воспользоваться не сможет. Разве это справедливо? 

— Искра жизни? — Алва широко улыбнулся. — Должно быть, от кого-то пятого. Может, от Создателя? Как думаете? 

— Думаю, нет, — пробормотал Ричард. Алва явно знал ответ на свой вопрос, но поддразнивал, желая, чтобы Ричард озвучил его сам. 

— Анакс Тайрани с вами согласен, — Алва продолжал улыбаться. — В труде «О праве повелевать человеком и зверем, ползучей тварью, птицей и рыбой» он доказывал, что на заре мира, когда Четверо еще приглядывали за Кэртианой, именно первый Ракан вдохнул жизнь в своих подданных. 

— Откуда же он взялся? — Ричард вспомнил, сколько ему стоил список фальшивой Кубьерты, и поморщился. — Согласно гоганским легендам, Раканы ведут свой род от абвениев и смертных женщин. Их потомки женились между собой, пока на свет не появился ребенок, в чьих жилах текла кровь всех четверых богов. Но как ваш умник Тайрани поясняет происхождение Раканов, если основатель этой династии был первым человеком на свете? 

— Предлагает просто принять это, — Алва щелчком пальцев сбил с колена пушинку. — Первый Ракан правил Кэртианой еще до Ушедших. Если вам любопытно, могу рассказать... 

Ричард недоверчиво вскинул брови. Алва знал, чем зацепить. Втайне от матушки он скупал у книготорговцев и собирателей древностей манускрипты времен Золотой Империи и более ранние — все, где говорилось о доэсператистском прошлом Золотых земель. Личная библиотека Ричарда в Гербовой башне полнилась сотнями пустышек, а у Алвы, чужака, полуморисска, значит, в закромах хранятся настоящие сокровища? Откуда? 

— Расскажите, — с деланным безразличием отозвался Ричард. 

— Тайрани пишет, Кэртиана предстала перед абвениями благословенно безлюдной, и они порешили возвращаться сюда, когда пожелают поохотиться и отдохнуть. 

Алва прикрыл веки, рассеянно побарабанил пальцами по голенищу сапога, точно история вершилась на его глазах, и довольно было лишь напрячь память, чтобы подробности воскресли перед мысленным взором. 

— В нашем мире царила гармония между живым и неживым, — завел он тоном сказителя. — Не случалось засух, лесных пожаров, потопов и землетрясений. Деревья давали изобильные плоды, которыми кормились птицы. В прозрачной воде рек и озер плескалась жирная рыба. Волки и львы охотились только на старую и больную дичь. Шло время, абвении невозбранно вкушали от богатств Кэртианы, и лишь волей случая им стало известно, что в горах, которые нынче называют Мон-Нуар, жили двое — мужчина и женщина. Они любили друг друга, и их любовь озаряла светом целый мир. 

Алва перенес вес с одной ноги на другую и продолжил рассказ: 

— Когда Четверо отыскали обжитую пещеру, пара ужинала орехами и козьим сыром. Вообразите себе их изумление. Однако незваных гостей пригласили разделить трапезу. За кубком родниковой воды каждому абвению пришлось рассказать о себе — кто таков, что умеет, откуда явился в Кэртиану. Не успело закатиться солнце, как мужчина попросил странников научить его магии и кузнечному ремеслу. Ночью, когда пара осталась наедине, женщина начала отговаривать мужа, потому что не верила чужакам. К утру он заколебался, готовый ради возлюбленной отказаться от знаний, но абвении уже предрешили их судьбу. Унд приворожил женщину песней своей кифары. Кэртиана прежде не знала музыки, кроме пения птиц и журчанья ручьев, так что слушательница ему попалась не искушенная. Унд без труда соблазнил бедняжку, а когда чары спали, и она ужаснулась своей измене, Унд заточил ее в лабиринте под землей, чтобы братья не потеряли ученика... 

— Ну и история, — процедил Ричард. 

— Ее считали еретической еще в Гальтарскую эпоху, — заметил Алва. — Впрочем, как и легенду об Оставленной, которая встречается даже в самых диких уголках Золотых земель. Боги жестоки, а жрецы абвениатов желали представить их милостивыми и отзывчивыми, дабы ручеек подаяний не оскудевал. 

«Боги жестоки», — мысленно повторил Ричард. 

Корона с покосившимися зубцами на голове великана, вепрь, чьи бока поросли дерном. Вожак охоты, которая увезла душу отца в обагренное зарей небо. Был ли он богом? Ричард знал, абвении давным давно ушли на битву с неведомым злом, но мог ли дух одного из них (а может, всех четырех) вернуться в Кэртиану? Здесь они оставили своих смертных потомков. Значит, этот мир был им не безразличен. Мог ли первый сын Лита возглавить скачку, к которой круг за кругом присоединялись его далекие правнуки? 

— Зачем им понадобился ученик? — спросил Ричард. 

— Абвении принадлежали к иномирному воинству. Где бы они не появлялись, если встречали достойных мужей, то старались завербовать их, чтобы увести за собой. Не стоит обманываться и простотой коренных обитателей Кэртианы — вряд ли они были заурядными людьми. А значит, и помощи от них ждали незаурядной. 

— От них? — переспросил Ричард. — Но вы же сказали, что с женщиной обошлись... 

— Верно, — Алва смотрел пристально, будто хотел, чтобы его слова отпечатались в памяти Ричарда до конца дней. — Они сперва не разглядели ее силы, а потом задабривать было уже поздно. Тайрани пишет, с годами узница Лабиринта озлобилась и сошла с ума. Ее злоба воплотилась в стоногом и сторуком чудище, от которого она каждый год порождает детей под стать отцу. Лабиринт наполняется тварями. Безумными. Голодными. И лучшее лакомство для них — это души потомков Ушедших. 

Под конец голос Алвы стал тихим-тихим, глаза, ясно-синие, как подкрашенное кобальтом стекло, распахнулись во всю ширь, и Ричард внимал рассказу, забыв дышать. Краем взгляда он отметил, что Алва поднял руку и растопырил пальцы, навроде когтистой лапы, но не обратил на это внимания. 

Как вдруг лапа цапнула его за воротник. 

Сердце рванулось из груди, Ричарда бросило в пот. Он шарахнулся назад и рухнул на гравий, раскрыв рот в беззвучном крике. На шее горели следы ногтей. Алва встал, спрятав лицо в ладонях, его плечи вздрагивали. 

— Вы что, дурак?! — завопил Ричард, приподнявшись на локтях. — Что за глупые шуточки?! 

Алва смеялся. Не ехидно. По-дружески, будто между ними были в ходу подобные проделки, и он искренне радовался, что разыграл приятеля. 

Ричарду захотелось наброситься на Алву с кулаками. Провел, обманул его — и ради чего?! Ради детской страшилки?! Возмутительно! А он-то хорош. Развесил уши, как деревенский олух. Да еще и испугался! Теперь Алва будет думать, что он — трус! 

— Убирайтесь! — Ричард представил, как вгоняет наглеца в камень по самую маковку, и ему немного полегчало. — Не желаю вас видеть! Вы... вы не умеете вести себя в обществе! 

— Простите, не удержался, — выдавил Алва сквозь смех. — Однажды старший брат поведал мне на ночь эту сказку. Помню ее по сей день. 

— Вы фигляр, а не посол. Уходите! Шутите над своим королем, а не надо мной! 

— Полно вам кричать, — вместо того, чтоб убраться, Алва подошел ближе и подал руку. Рисунок нефритовых листьев на коже шевельнулся змеиной чешуей. — Я уже извинился. Готов дать вам удовлетворение в любой форме, какую вы сочтете приемлемой. 

Ричард бы с удовольствием швырнул в голову Алвы булыжник, и поувесистее, от унижения его трясло. Но не терять же лицо окончательно. Да еще на виду у неразлучных Молли и Мэгги, которые тащили из амбара на кухню кадку с капустой и с любопытством поглядывали на господ. Ричард поднялся, проигнорировав протянутую руку; отряхнул одежду, встретил взгляд Алвы. Не смущенный — открытый, доброжелательный. Наглец совершенно его не уважал! И ни капельки не боялся. 

— А что, если меня удовлетворит только живая скульптура посреди сада? — спросил Ричард тихо. 

— Припоминаю, мы уже пробовали что-то похожее, — Алва беззаботно улыбнулся. 

— Да, на дворе я действовал сгоряча, — признал Ричард. — Впредь не допущу тех же ошибок. Камень покроет ваше тело, как вторая кожа. Я оставлю лишь зазор на уровне ребер и отверстия напротив носа и рта, чтобы вас поили и вы могли дышать. Постоите дней пять, а то и десять, поучитесь почтению. 

— А как же слово, что мне не причинят вреда, если я не буду угрожать вашим домочадцам? — полюбопытствовал Алва с прежней невозмутимостью. 

— Жаль, что придется его нарушить, — Ричард распалялся все сильнее, — но делать нечего, я же правитель в своем государстве, а за оскорбление величества карают везде и всегда. 

— Ну-ну, — Алва тронул его локоть. — Правителям к лицу быть великодушными. Расскажите лучше, что вы хотели сотворить, пока я, бесцеремоннейший и презреннейший, вам не помешал? 

Следовало отстраниться. Смерить Алву ледяным взглядом и позвать гвардейцев, чтобы проводили пленника в покои. Следовало с самого начала держать его взаперти! 

Ричард вздохнул, угольки его гнева с шипением гасли один за другим. В самом деле, зачем он раздувает из мухи слона? Не обидчивый ребенок ведь. А кто? Настоящий герцог предложил бы Алве должность потешника при его дворе (естественно, не повышая голоса), и тот сам бы смутился, пусть и не подал бы виду. 

— Раз вы молчите, хотите расскажу о капканах судьбы? Это замки на решетках в подземельях Гальтар. Каждый, кто заденет их, обратится в камень. За минувшие столетия вокруг капканов собрался караул из каменных лис, барсуков и собак. Есть и люди... — Алва усмехнулся. — Вы бы, наверное, оценили скульптурный ансамбль. 

Он стоял совсем близко, невесомо касался локтя, будто надеялся удержать, если Ричард решит уйти. Наивный! Или напротив? 

— О них вы тоже у Тайрани прочли? 

— Как вы угадали? — обрадовался Алва, но в его радости Ричарду почудилось что-то зловещее. — Он их изобрел, чтобы обезопасить Гальтары от подземных тварей. 

Ричард фыркнул. Не весело — истерически. 

— А может, рассказать вам о четырех башнях? О пустых улицах? О домах со следами когтей? О камнях цитадели, между которых до сих пор нельзя просунуть и нож? 

Алва не двигался, но Ричарду казалось, что вокруг медленно обвиваются змеиные кольца; оплетает лоза хмельного винограда, и тело под двойным весом грузнеет. Где тут сопротивляться — устоять бы. 

Он отпрянул, чтобы сбросить наваждение. Алва вновь искренне улыбнулся, отступил, показал пустые ладони. На черном камзоле они казались белыми впрозелень. 

— Простите, запамятовал, что вам неприятно, когда я приближаюсь, — произнес он светским тоном. 

И еле заметно шевельнул пальцами — Ричард не увидел, скорее угадал движение, а после... жаркий ветер, напоенный запахом сена и разогретого камня, упруго толкнулся Ричарду в грудь. Погладил лицо, взъерошил волосы. И улетел, будто его и не было. 

— Вы ездили в Гальтары, — прошептал Ричард. 

Губы онемели, язык едва ворочался во рту — вся кровь отхлынула от кожи и устремилась под ребра, туда, где ширился ужас. Не ужас. Дикое, безымянное чувство, которое переживали лишь те, кто, уж верно, о нем не расскажет. Кто видел свою погибель и понимал, что сегодня она пришла именно за ним. 

— Ездил, а вы разве нет? — отозвался Алва беззаботно. — Красивый город. Хорошо сохранился. 

Ричард собрался с мужеством. Все время Алва водил его за нос — впрочем, это не удивительно. Он же приехал к врагу, а в противостоянии с врагом любые средства хороши. Но осознавать, что сам Ричард обманывался, считал пленником Ворона, который мог упорхнуть из клетки в первый же день, отчего-то было обидно. 

— Довольно! — выкрикнул Ричард. — Довольно играть со мной! Натешились? Теперь деритесь! Как мужчина! Ваше оружие при вас, так что не смейте увиливать! 

Он сразу же пожалел о вырвавшихся словах — что будет с Надором, с матушкой и сестрами, со слугами, если Алва призовет ураган? Смерч? Успеет ли Ричард всех спрятать? «Готов дать вам удовлетворение в любой форме, какую вы сочтете приемлемой», — и вот, он, последний болван, сам прокричал, что согласен на драку. От досады Ричарда замутило. За его болезненную гордость другие заплатят жизнями. Нет, нет. Он не допустит. Но как? 

«Нужно пригрозить. Если он расправится с невинными, я... я... я прикажу, чтобы в центре Олларии раскололась земля и подземный огонь пожрал все живое». 

Алва опустил руки. 

— Есть оружие, которое лучше держать в ножнах, герцог, — в его голосе Ричарду почудилась печаль и усталость. — И мы с вами — именно оно. Зачем нам драться? Вы не убьете меня, я не убью вас. Хотите доживать век, пуская слюни, потому что я размозжил вам голову? 

Мальчик, который заарканил черного льва, и черный лев, у которого на загривке повис охотник. Ричард не мог придумать достойного выхода для себя. У кого бы попросить мудрости? Не у Создателя же, чьи слуги ненавидят ему подобных. 

— Поверьте, меня аналогичная участь тоже не прельщает, — кивнул Алва. 

— Зачем вы притворялись? — Ричард не удержался от упрека. — Что, выведывали, с кем у меня военные союзы? Шпионили? 

— Я не притворялся. 

— Ветер подчиняется вам. 

— Нет. Клянусь, — Алва снова улыбался. 

— Но ведь... — растерялся Ричард. Опять ложь? Секрет уже раскрыт! Закатные твари, талигойцы точно прислали Алву, чтоб свести его с ума. 

— Только совпадение. Я знал, что ветер подует, и решился на маленькую мистификацию. 

До чего же он устал падать в пропасть страха и возноситься на пики надежды. Пусть бы этот разговор закончился, а как — неважно. Но не сбегать же? Нельзя позволить Алве торжествовать. 

— Я вам больше не верю. 

— Как угодно, сударь. Сожалею, что запутал вас. Обещаю, к моменту, когда мы распрощаемся, вы все обо мне поймете. 

Он замолчал, опустил взгляд. Будь Алва обычным человеком, Ричард решил бы, что тот робеет. 

— Если с моим пленом все прояснилось, позволите ли и дальше жить в вашем замке, но уже в статусе гостя? 

— Зачем вам это? — севшим голосом спросил Ричард. 

— Я все еще не узнал вас, — ответил Алва легко, будто признаваться в подобном было для него обычным делом. 

Ричард пожал плечами устало, точно на каждом держал по гранитному валуну. 

— Оставайтесь. Разве мне под силу вас прогнать?


	8. Chapter 8

Днями он прятался в кабинете, как прячется в раковине улитка, поняв, что снаружи ненастье. Разбирал письма, принимал просителей, проверял со стюартом счета. Ночами тер воспаленные глаза и ворочался с боку на бок в душной спальне. 

Он всегда был одинок. За мальчишек друзей имел литтэна, за первую любовь — литто. Желал сблизиться с сестрами, но до того неловко, что отталкивал их лишь сильнее. Матушка... временами Ричарду казалось, что она — такая же улитка, как он; поранила тонкую кожицу в прошлом и теперь носа не высовывает из раковины. Он мог поговорить с ней о видах на урожай или о налогах, но не пожаловаться, не попросить тепла. Проявлять любовь Мирабелла Окделл не умела. 

«Каменное сердце», — буркнула Старая Нэн, когда маленький Ричард рыдал в три ручья над разбитой коленкой, а матушка его отчитывала. Он запомнил: «Каменное, каменное сердце», повторял в уме, но лишь после смерти отца разглядел второй смысл этих слов. 

Камень не обнимет тебя, не расцелует, не осыплет тысячей похвал, но в студеную зиму станет стеной между тобой и вьюгой. В шторм вырастет скалой-волнорезом, чтобы защитить рыбацкие лачуги. Подарит островок тверди среди трясины. Такова и его матушка — неласковая и непреклонная, но на нее можно положиться. 

Менторы учили Ричарда точным и естественным наукам. Видавшие жизнь наемники тренировали биться на шпагах, хотя навряд ли ему, суверенному герцогу, доведется с кем-то скрестить клинки. Вокруг от рассвета до заката хлопотали слуги. И все-таки Ричард ощущал себя диким ясенцом, что чудом пророс на бесплодной скале. Где поймает скупой луч северного солнца, где напьется капель ледяного дождя, где прильнет к камню, спасаясь от секущего града, — так он и взрослел. Без любви и оранжерейного тепла. 

Что изменилось с приездом Алвы? Да ничего! Но рядом будто разожгли костер, и Ричард — нет, глупый ясенец — вычерпал закрома, чтобы протянуться побегами в укромный грот, поближе к огню. Решил, что тепло — дар ему, ради него здесь и возникло. Разве случалось в мире глупого ясенца по-другому? Нет, в мире глупого ясенца и солнце вставало только ради него. А переночевавший у костра путник уже набирал в котелок воды, чтобы залить уголья. Минута — и Ричард останется в темноте и холоде. Один. 

Самому себя жалко стало, закатные твари. 

Ричард хмыкнул и поднял взгляд от бумаг. Из его окна хорошо просматривались луга севернее замка. Внизу, словно трудяги-муравьи, дети таскали хворост, на пригорке, чуть поодаль от шатров с гадалками и трюкачами, складывали вязанки в кучу. Рядом женщины устанавливали на козлы длинный стол, двое мужиков в расплющенных шляпах катили бочку то ли эля, то ли сидра. С заходом солнца жители Вайтбоуна и двух прилегавших к нему деревень соберутся вокруг огромного костра, чтобы порадоваться первому урожаю. 

Дневные часы пролетели незаметно. 

— Позволите к вам присоединиться? — спросил Алва за спиной. 

Ричард вздрогнул. Не сильно, но матушка верхом на линарце Жемчуге, которого он держал под уздцы, заметила. 

Они с Алвой не разговаривали пять дней. Когда совсем не спалось, Ричард украдкой пробирался в сад, к недоделанной кагетской розе, и час-другой с пустой головой шлифовал малахитовые ветви. Вчера кончики трех стеблей расцвели топазовыми бутонами, а сегодня на рассвете он нашел у корней розы раскрытую тетрадь. На сырой от росы бумаге кто-то до мельчайших прожилок, до тончайших разрезов по краю зарисовал зеленый листок. Ниже аккуратно приписали: «Знал бы ваши пристрастия, привез бы из Равиата засушенную веточку». Ричард перевернул страницу, снова, снова, и кагетская роза сменилась гранатами в цвету, виноградом с черными, как ночь, ягодами, фиолетовыми метелками тамариска, сизой маслиной... 

Алва преподнес ему дар, — наверное, один из немногих по-настоящему ценных даров. А теперь решил, что можно и показаться на глаза. 

— Разумеется, герцог, — бросил Ричард через плечо. — Разве могу я запереть дорогого гостя в четырех стенах? 

Ответа он не услышал: Седрик затрубил в рожок, заиграли на свирелях Джок и Мэттис. Толпа поселян с другой стороны рва зашумела. Ричард растянул губы в улыбке и пошел по подъемному мосту, ведя матушкиного Жемчуга — сливочно-белого, с гривой серебристой, как лунный свет, и упряжью, в которой позвякивали колокольчики. Следом капитан Рут вел Изабеллу с Дейдри, за ним стюарт Корни — Сладкоежку с Эдит. Где пристроился Алва, Ричард не видел — оборачиваться было не с руки. 

Люди расступились. Седрик, Джок и Мэттис наигрывали пастушеский мотив, звенели бесчисленные бубенцы в лошадиных гривах, цокали копыта. Вперед Ричарда скользнули две гончие. Он шел без спешки, но шагал широко, и собаки (а вернее, Литти и Литта в собачьем облике) стлались над самой землей — крупные, сильные, с мощными лапами и клыками белыми, как колотый сахар. Вот кто сегодня вкусит от праздника столько, сколько влезет в рот. 

День первого урожая — особенный день. После него начинаются свадьбы и ярмарки, тепло идет на убыль, и желтеет в лесу листва, травы сохнут, семена падают в теплую почву, где пролежат до весны. А сегодня земля, зрелая дама в расцвете лет, угощает своими плодами. 

Никто на холме не прикоснется к мясу. На столы выставят пироги с черникой, крыжовником, смородиной, яблоком и сливой — всего и не сосчитать; по чашам разольют ржаной эль и ревеневую брагу; руки потянутся к корзинам, полным орехов — молодых, с зеленой кожурой, от сока которой чернеют пальцы. Люди станут благодарить кормилицу, как умеют: песней и танцем, состязанием на силу и ловкость, шуткой и байкой, и любовью, конечно же плотской любовью, этой монетой, что отыщется в кошеле даже у последнего бедняка. На супружеской лежанке и в душистом стогу, под крышей и под куполом звездного неба в лице своих возлюбленных пахари и жнецы вознесут хвалу плодородной земле. 

На пригорке у огня процессия остановилась. Ричард поднял руку, на пальце сверкнул фамильный перстень, и толпа стихла, отступила, чтобы дать им воздуха. Он помог матушке спешиться, рядом, как два пламенных язычка, возникли Дейдри и Эдит в платьях из желтого шелка. 

— В этом году Создатель даровал нам добрый урожай, пусть следующий год окажется не хуже! — произнес Ричард положенную фразу. Старые привычки тяжело искоренять, потому-то в Надоре продолжали верить в Создателя, пусть и каждый — на свой лад. 

Люди разразились одобрительными криками, и из толпы вышла Аманда Стаглинг, хозяйка овечьей фермы у самого леса. Изможденная женщина с покрасневшими руками, почти без зубов, мать четырнадцати детей — больше не было ни у кого в округе! Ее право вручить герцогине Окделл, своей госпоже и матери герцога, хлеб из новой муки не оспаривалось. 

Аманда Стаглинг поклонилась и протянула скон размером с тележное колесо, крахмальные оборки на ее чепце дрогнули. 

— Примите, сударыня, за вашу мудрость, щедрость и доброту! 

Ричард заметил на ее поясе заточенный серп, какие сегодня подвязали к юбкам многие поселянки. Матушка склонила голову, принимая дар, разломила хлеб на ломти и раздала детям. После чего сняла с шеи ожерелье из сотни золотых стоунборов, которое Ричард вручил ей утром, и перекинула через голову Аманды. 

— Благодарю тебя, добрая женщина, и всех вас за то, что вы верны моему сыну! Пусть Создатель дарует обильный урожай вашим полям и большой приплод скоту! 

Пожелание встретили радостными возгласами. Ричард облегченно выдохнул. Когда он женится на дочери Хайнриха-Варвара, и жена родит ему первенца, принимать хлеб будет уже она, но пока эту роль исполняла матушка — герцогиня, доказавшая свою плодовитость. Ричард недоумевал, как матушка, набожная и строгая, из года в год соглашается участвовать в языческом обряде, и с тяжелым сердцем ждал бури. Поминаемый там и тут «Создатель» не обманул бы даже ребенка — от эсператистской веры, да и от олларианской ереси праздник первого урожая был так же далек, как солнце от луны. Неужели она делает это ради него? 

Люди расходились, чтобы угоститься, поглазеть на жонглера или послушать певца. Ричард жевал свой ломоть хлеба. Матушка требовательно взглянула на Джока, и тот опустился на колени, подставил сложенные руки, чтобы она взобралась в седло. 

— Дейдри. Эдит. 

— Пожалуйста, можно нам еще посмотреть? — взмолились девочки в один голос. — Вон акробат из Дриксен! А вон фокусник с ученым котом! Матушка, ну пожалуйста! 

— Нет. Этот праздник не для вас, а для простого люда. Вы лишь ненадолго почтили его своим присутствием. Если останетесь, только всех стесните. 

— Ну пожа... 

— К тому же, — продолжала матушка непреклонно, — здесь случится много такого, на что не подобает глядеть юным девицам. Может пролиться кровь, или бедняки захмелеют до потери человеческого облика. Немедленно в замок! 

Дейдри понурилась, Эдит пустила слезу, но, по счастью, не ударилась в рев. Обе сели верхом. Матушка поправила на плечах багряную до черноты шаль с вышитыми шелком колосьями, повернулась к Ричарду. 

— Я задержусь, — сказал он, проглотив кусок. 

— Как пожелаете, — на освещенном костром лице матушки читалось неодобрение. — Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что творите. 

Ричард молча поклонился. Матушка пустила Жемчуга к дороге, за ним двинулись Изабелла и Сладкоежка, замыкали процессию гвардейцы, которые, проводив герцогинь до замка, потихоньку вернутся к костру. 

Алва будто сквозь землю провалился. 

Ричард побрел куда глаза глядят. Волосы шевелил ветер, от ристалища, где боролись молотобоец Видж и замковый конюх силач Робин, долетал свист. Ричард заметил себя самого рядом с румяной дочкой овчара Брауна, — похоже, Литти или Литта уже развлекались. Скольким девушкам они вскружат головы в эту ночь? Со скольких нив соберут жатву? Неважно. Литтэны бастардов не наплодят. Ричард позволял им притворяться собой: в конце концов, если на пригорке танцуют сразу два поддельных герцога, кто заметит, что настоящий сбежал? 

Под сапогами сминались травы, хрустнул раздавленный кузнечик, но добрая тысяча его сородичей стрекотала вокруг на все лады. Звезды сияли как алмазная пыль на черном сукне в ювелирной мастерской, запах сена сгустился, оседая на коже душистым паром. Алва — тоже повелитель, и он ни в чем себе не отказывает, так почему же Ричард один?.. 

«Несчастный человек», — издевательски зашипело в ушах. 

Ричард с досады пнул попавшийся под ногу булыжник. Никто в целом свете не смеет его жалеть! Тем более чужак. Кэналлиец. Вдобавок — нахал! Поскорее бы он убрался под бок к своему тюфяку Оллару. Избавил от глупых насмешек, мистификаций и шадди. Решено: завтра он прямо скажет Алве, что тот загостился, даст провожатых до границы, а дальше... Первый маршал он или не Первый маршал? Доберется до лагеря талигойских артиллеристов, не пропадет. 

А ведь сам говорил, что не окажется дураком под стать Оллару и не отпустит Алву с миром. Выходит, прихвастнул? 

Почему он вдруг взъелся? От зависти? Неужели он, Ричард, и впрямь завидует Алве, который затащил покувыркаться в стогу какую-нибудь чумазую девчонку с руками по локоть в навозе? Ну не болван ли? Из горла Ричарда вырвался беззвучный смешок. А Алва — еще больший болван, если рискует собой ради прихоти. 

Впрочем, рискует ли? Ему почти сорок, и вряд ли он прожил все эти годы в целомудрии. Хотя обет безбрачия, похоже, дал. Любопытно, почему у него до сих пор нет бастардов? Не убивает же он младенцев в колыбели, как безумец Ронцо Парда, заморивший всех своих сыновей, чтобы обрести бессмертие. Но как он спасается? Разве о таком спросишь? В ответ Алва наплетет сорок коробов небылиц и обсмеет впридачу. 

Из раздумий Ричарда вырвал крик совы. Он огляделся, чтобы понять, куда занесли его ноги. 

Праздничный костер полыхал за левым плечом, а впереди луна освещала круг валунов и остов дерева. Белые ветви и голый ствол, с которого давным давно облезла кора. Сова опять закричала, сквозь стрекот кузнечиков пробивалось журчание ручейка. Холм с вепрями. Раньше Повелители Скал проводили здесь ночь шестнадцатилетия, привязанные к скале, в полночь выслушивали ритуальные вопросы отцов и отвечали как подобает. Но все это предки Ричарда давно потеряли. Без всего этого он обошелся, когда обретал свою власть. 

Ричард перепрыгнул через ручей, огляделся. Тень под валуном с кабаньими мордами казалась особенно соблазнительной, и он ступил туда, споткнулся о чьи-то ноги и непременно расшиб бы голову, если бы его не поймали. 

— Закатные твари! Кто еще здесь?! — теперь Ричард различал в темноте светлый овал лица. 

— Простите, что не предупредил вас, — разумеется, это был Алва. Кто же еще? — Боюсь, что я... задремал. 

Ричард фыркнул. 

— Напросились пойти с нами, чтобы поспать на камнях? 

— Хотел развеяться, — сообщил Алва доверительным тоном. Он немного растягивал слова, будто и правда только проснулся. — Но шумные сборища я действительно не люблю, на что не устает сетовать мой государь. Ваш праздник... он мил, в своем роде, но я сегодня не в настроении скакать по лугам. 

«Да-да. Совсем недавно вы расспрашивали меня о местных развлечениях, как раз потому что не выносите людских сборищ». 

Прорезавшаяся ирония приободрила Ричарда. Он во всеоружии. Алва не застанет его врасплох. Не обманет. Ричард расслабленно оперся о валун, правый бок и плечо согревало чужое тепло, лицо овевала прохлада, а внизу, в тысячах бье под землей, едва слышно скрипели, перемалываясь, песчинки, осколки породы терлись друг о друга под безумным давлением, срастались в монолит и дробились в невидимую глазу пыль. 

— А почему вы один? Юноши в вашем возрасте еще не пресыщены увеселениями. 

— Я храню себя в чистоте до брака, — неужели он спрашивает всерьез? 

— Принцесса Гаунау, я помню. Как мило, — судя по голосу, Алва улыбался. — Но не сказал бы, что это мудро. Вдруг жена испугается вашей неумелости? 

— При всем уважении, не находите, что вас это не касается? — понятно, что добра Алва ему не желал, но действовать настолько прямолинейно? Это уже отдает дерзостью. 

— Будь по-вашему, — отозвался Алва. — Вы все еще дуетесь на меня за ту шутку? Не обессудьте, герцог, но иногда вас очень хочется встряхнуть. Вытащить из доспеха, который вы носите, не снимая. 

— Я не ношу никаки... — начал было Ричард, но Алва схватил его за руку. 

Как только разглядел впотьмах? 

Смолкли кузнечики, будто ночной хормейстер подал им знак, и слуха Ричарда коснулись далекая музыка флейты и девичий голос. Пастушка пела о встрече Джинны и Джонни, которым зима построила мост через горный поток. Алва опустил ладонь Ричарда себе на плечо и прижал: держи, мол, крепко. Заинтригованный Ричард подчинился. Он не ждал подвоха, потому что жил слишком просто и не знал, что нужно чего-то ждать. Вбирал летнюю ночь всеми пятью чувствами. Рубашка Алвы была мягкой, сквозь шелк проникал жар тела, и Ричард безотчетно провел пальцами вдоль кости, надавил подушечками на твердые мышцы, то ли наслаждаясь гладкостью ткани, то ли лаская человека. Теперь они сидели друг к другу лицом, слишком близко, волнующе близко, и подбородка касались сбивчивые выдохи, но Ричард не успел решить, хочется ли ему отстраняться — губы Алвы накрыли его губы. 

Миг или два оторопь была столь сильна, что Ричард оцепенел. Потом отдернулся. Вскочил на колени и саданул мерзавцу кулаками в грудь. Под зажмуренными веками стало бело от ярости. Опять... он смеет издеваться... опять! Перед глазами воскрес образ - прикрытое ладонями лицо, плечи, которые вздрагивают от смеха... Ну нет, довольно! 

— Вы завтра же уберетесь из моего замка! Навсегда! Иначе я вас убью! Клянусь... клянусь своей кровью! 

Алва что-то ответил, но Ричард в исступлении не различал слов, только спокойный ритм голоса, грустную интонацию, и захотелось ударить его снова — бить, бить, бить, пока ребра не превратятся в костяное крошево, пока на губах не запузырится кровь. Как он смел? Как он смел?! Земля под ногами низко-низко задрожала, и Ричард, не помня себя, ничего не видя перед собой, понесся прочь.


	9. Chapter 9

— Позволь мне поиграть с ним напоследок, тан, — журчал голосок Литты. — Ну позволь. 

Ричард разлепил смеженные дремотой веки. Литта оседлала его бедра, вся — алебастр кожи и темный янтарь волос, которые в свете луны казались почти черными. Рука сама потянулась погладить плоский живот с каплей тени в ямке пупка. 

— Позволишь? 

— Нет! Ты — моя и больше ничья. Запрещаю тебе даже думать о нем. 

Ричард представил, как нежная, гибкая Литта, исполнявшая желания, прежде чем они будут озвучены, покорно обвивает плечи Алвы и ахает ему в ухо. А Алва, сочтя ее разбитной служанкой, шепчет пошлости и сыто улыбается... Ричарда передернуло. Литта — его плоть и кровь, сила и слабость. Никогда он не допустит, чтобы к ней так относились! 

— Глупый маленький тан, — вздохнула Литта, — ревнует. 

— Молчи, — Ричард толкнулся, и Литта понятливо заерзала, нашла его крепнущий член нижними губами, между которыми было жарко и влажно после прошлого раза. 

У Ричарда поджался живот от сладкого предвкушения, но Литта медлила, дразнила. Расчесала пальцами волосы, и мелкие кудряшки сменились крупными, утерла ладонью лицо, сразу же склонилась к нему. Ричард сгреб в кулак пряди на ее затылке, краешком сознания отметив, что теплый отсвет волос в лунном сиянии сменился синеватым отливом, как у вороньего пера. Дымчато-сизые глаза напротив его собственных потемнели. Но все это стало неважным, когда Литта с силой надавила ему на предплечья, чтобы не мог двинуться, пригвоздила к кровати и накинулась на рот, будто хотела съесть. Он со стоном запрокинул голову, выгнулся под ней. Ответный стон Литты прокатился мурашками по всему телу. 

Утром Ричард долго нежился под одеялом, вспоминал, как напориста она была. После ночи скомкались простыни, одна из подушек упала, а мышцы приятно ныли. «Есть некая перчинка... Риск и страсть, война и постель... почти как приручать мориска-убийцу», — воистину перчинка есть. Но стоит ли она ножа в спину, когда надеешься на поддержку? 

Ричард поморщился. Нашел чьи слова вспоминать! 

Тэдди помог ему ополоснуться и одеться, завтрак принесли в спальню. Расправившись с медовыми булочками и пиалой малины (ни единым словом не выказав интерес, в замке гость или нет), Ричард по винтовым лестницам отправился в башню герцогини, где располагался кабинет матушки. 

— В порту Метхенберга снова подняли пошлины для наших кораблей, — она оторвала взгляд от расходной книги. 

— На сколько? — Ричард отодвинул кресло и сел напротив. 

— На десять кесарских марок. 

— Они ведь поднимали пошлину осенью. 

— И что? — бросила матушка раздраженно. — У нас нет выхода к морю, нам без них не обойтись, о чем они знают и пользуются. Дело не в деньгах. Мы в состоянии платить вдвое больше, но дриксы ведут себя не по-соседски. Будто испытывают наше терпение. 

— Я мог бы... — начал Ричард неуверенно. — Послушайте, я знаю, вам не по душе все это, но я мог бы... — он замялся. «Создать»? Нет, «создать» неправильное слово, потому что для матушки создавать способен только Всеблагий и Всемилостивый. — Я мог бы проложить судоходный канал. У нас появится свой порт, морская рыба. Гайифское зерно подешевеет. И все прочее, что мы покупаем на юге, тоже. 

Лицо матушки оставалось бесстрастным. Она встала, только блеснул солнечный луч в опалах шпилек, которые поддерживали тугой узел светлых волос. Подошла к карте северных земель — подарок Хайнриха, занимавший половину стены — и остановилась. Приглашающе глянула через плечо. Ричард приблизился, смутно чуя, что его будут отчитывать. 

— Метхенберг, — ее палец коснулся алой точки на берегу Устричного моря и двинулся наискось к светло-коричневой Торкской гряде со звездочками вершин. — Врата Ульриха. Я, разумеется, совершенно не разбираюсь в строительстве судоходных каналов, но опыт подсказывает, что реки вверх не текут. Груженый корабль — не лосось, чтобы плыть против течения, да еще и вгору. 

Спокойный голос матушки лишал Ричарда воли. Так повелось с детства, и гибель отца ничего не изменила: герцог не герцог, повелитель не повелитель, а пока не доешь овсянку, из-за стола не встанешь. Так продолжалось по сей день: Ричард чувствовал вину за то, каким он вырос, и сникал. Рядом с картой матушка и вовсе походила на военачальницу перед битвой — не смей сказать слова ей поперек. 

— Или вы намерены разъединить горы? — спросила она строго. — Расколоть земную твердь? Вас не останавливает, что там живут люди? 

— Я имел в виду туннель под горой, — ответил Ричард. — Достаточно широкий, чтобы пустить через него реку. Я укреплю русло и стены, и вода не подмоет свод. Землетрясений тоже не будет. 

Матушка смягчилась, морщинка между ее бровей разгладилась. 

— Но канал пройдет по землям враждебных нам Талига и Бергмарк, к которым присоединится и Дриксен, если мы перетянем на себя часть морской торговли и лишим их прибыли. Вы намереваетесь перенаправить реки? Значит, где-то поля обязательно останутся без воды, люди начнут голодать. 

Ричард не раз воображал вереницу кораблей со спущенными парусами, которые рассекают чернильную гладь. Вдоль бортов трепещут огоньки, весла поднимаются и опускаются, плеск отдается эхом от стен, а над мачтами закругляется каменный потолок. Притихшие матросы перекликаются, с тревогой всматриваются во тьму, надеясь увидеть далеко впереди солнце... Как ни жаль, но матушка права, и от воплощения этой фантазии придется отказаться. 

Канал легко перекрыть, чем обязательно воспользуются бергеры и талигойцы. В Надоре не хватит солдат, чтобы охранять русло. Да и кто им разрешит вторгнуться на земли соседних держав? Ричард справился бы с вражескими рекрутами, сколько бы их ни было. Но готов ли он противопоставить себя всем Золотым землям? Его терпят, с ним заключают союзы, пока он сидит в своем медвежьем углу и вяло защищается от обстрелов. Но что будет, если он посягнет на чужое? Развяжи Ричард войну с Талигом и Дриксен, это будет не междуусобица, каких случается дюжину на год, а борьба нелюди с людьми. Зачем ему священные походы против Надора? Пусть он разгромит армию принца Бруно и герцога Ноймаринена, что будет, если следующим Окделлам не передастся власть над скалами? Если после Излома повелительские силы заснут, как спали сотни, тысячи лет? Те, кто жаждет реванша, вырежут надорцев под корень. Зачем ему это? Ради горсти монет? 

А еще есть Алва. И подчиняется ли ему ветер, по-прежнему неясно. 

— Что вы предлагаете? — буркнул Ричард. 

Сам он предложил бы разрушить в Эйнрехте пару дворцов и подождать, пока дриксы образумятся. Мысли приходили помимо его воли: не вникать в политические дрязги, а запугать, запугать, запугать, но в ответ воскресало настойчивое «Губите свою душу», и волна гнева откатывалась во тьму. Альдо Ракан был бесконечно мудр, удалившись из этой крысиной ямы. Скалы свидетели, однажды его доведут... 

— Я составила письмо графу Тристраму, чтобы тот передал его кесарю Готфриду, — сообщила матушка. — Прочтите и скажите, что думаете. 

Ричард вернулся к столу и взял бумагу, которая сушилась в песочнице. Взгляд матушки прожигал его затылок. 

— Нет. 

— Это каприз ребенка? 

— Это окончательный ответ на то, что вы предлагаете от моего имени, — Ричард развернулся. 

Матушка устремила на него самый испепеляющий из своих взглядов, но вокруг Ричарда будто выросла броня. Он расправил плечи и посмотрел на нее, чувствуя, как уши и щеки наливаются жаром. 

— Рокэ Алва не станет разменной монетой в наших переговорах с Дриксен! 

— Он же ваш пленник, — матушка тоже повысила голос. — Где же требования выкупа Фердинанду Оллару? Где условия обмена? Их нет! Раз так, извлеките из своего приобретения хоть какую-то пользу. 

Ричарду захотелось съежиться. 

— Или он больше не пленник? — продолжила матушка тихо, даже разочарованно. — А ваш господин? И вы почти месяц бегаете за ним хвостом? Боитесь его лишиться? 

— Это неправда, — пробормотал Ричард. — Вчера я прогнал его. 

— Прогнали, — повторила матушка со странной интонацией. 

— Мы поссорились, и я понял, что он специально выводит меня из себя, — поспешил объяснить Ричард, но лицо матушки неумолимо мрачнело. Наконец она отвернулась, будто ей опротивело на него смотреть. 

— Значит, кораблям придется платить. Мы переживем это, — произнесла она абсолютно спокойно. 

Разорвала письмо, бросила обрывки в корзину и отвлеклась на бумаги, более не обращая на него внимания. Перенесла в расходную книгу цифры из записки стюарта, принялась пересчитывать что-то на отдельном листке. Ричард понаблюдал за ней, затем спросил, может ли он помочь, но матушка качнула головой, и тогда он тихо вышел, чтобы не мешать. 

«Кораблям придется платить». Ричард знал, чего добиваются дриксы — помолвки слабоумного наследника с одной из его сестер, золота и военной помощи. Надор не мог похвастать сильной армией, но принц Фридрих и принц Бруно удовольствовались бы одним-единственным человеком, который превратил бы для них наступление на Талиг в победный марш. 

На верхней ступени винтовой лестницы Ричард прислонился спиной к стене и мысленно коснулся камней двора. Пора узнать, когда по ним проехал всадник на вороном мориске. И... проехал ли вообще? 

Да, час назад четыре копыта с широкими подковами процокали от конюшен к подъемному мосту, пересекли его, и дальше конь галопом помчался по тракту к Вайтбоуну. Его путь прослеживался легко, как отпечатки заячьих лап на свежем снегу. 

На душе Ричарда вдруг стало пусто. Он привык к Алве — к его ехидству, глупостям, двусмысленным репликам, когда гадаешь, то ли над тобой издеваются, то ли без оглядки открывают сердце. К долгим, изучающим взглядам, к бесцеремонным прикосновениям. К запаху большого, незнакомого мира, который раскинулся за скалами Надора. К его огню, горевшему только для дикого ясенца. 

Конечно, ночной поцелуй был непростительной дерзостью, Ричард имел полное право на нее рассердиться. Чужой побери, лучше бы они подрались тогда! Но то, что Ричард прогнал, а Алва с готовностью убрался восвояси, разочаровывало почти против воли. Раньше ведь не подчинялся его выкрикам. А теперь? Уехал, будто только ждал предлога сбежать. 

Ричард спустился по ступеням. Скорее в сад — обрести умиротворение, напитаться покоем камней. Но у крыльца столбом торчал Робин — широкое лицо конюха выражало крайнюю озабоченность. 

— Тан Ричард, у нас неприятности. 

— Какие? 

— Конь вашего гостя... — начал Робин. 

Ричард раздосадованно поморщился. Какое ему дело до коня Алвы, если обоих уже нет в замке? 

— Что конь? 

— Он сбежал, тан. 

— Как сбежал? — не понял Ричард. — Робин, ты уверен? Думаю, герцог Алва просто оседлал его сам и уехал, никого не оповестив. 

— Нет-нет, — Робин замотал головой. — Я сам видел. Мы с Бертом его вывели, чтобы почистить — другие-то не справляются. А эта зверюга взбесилась! Точно от нас волком несет! Берта лягнула, у меня из рук вырвалась и чуть Мэгги не затоптала. Мы пока девчонку в чувство привели, лошади уж и след простыл. Я мальчишек отправил луга окрестные обыскать да в деревнях предупредить, чтобы животину в замок вели, если найдут. К вечеру вернут, пусть господин герцог не беспокоится, больно уж она приметная. Но я решил вас оповестить, тан, чтобы вы передали хозяину лошадки наши извинения. 

Ричард был позорно близок к тому, чтобы недоуменно почесать затылок. Моро сбежал? А где тогда Алва? Неужели остался? 

Он мысленно коснулся камней — в комнатах, коридорах, тайных ходах; на смотровых площадках башен, тропках возле служб. В старой оружейной и танцевальной зале. Даже на внешних карнизах донжона, зубцах и крепостной стене. Рокэ Алвы нигде не было. Словно ветер унес его на своих крыльях. 

Ричард велел Робину сразу сообщить, если конь Алвы найдется. Где же он? Закатные твари, куда его понесло? Может, в пещеры под замком? Но что он там забыл? Ночевал ли Алва у себя? Ночевал. Но прилег лишь на час-другой и проснулся с рассветом. А потом спустился не в кухню, чтобы попросить припасов в дорогу, не в конюшню, чтобы проведать своего скакуна. Алва направился в сад, куда сейчас спешил Ричард, и за прошлые шесть часов шагу из него не ступал. 

Безумная надежда поволокла Ричарда за воротник, и он понесся через двор, не чуя земли под ногами. Вот колодец, а вот и Колокольная башня... Но где же? Самоцветный сад пуст. За вишней? Из-под сапог разлетелся гравий, когда Ричард ринулся по дорожке. Обогнул гранитный ствол и запнулся о гигантский осколок. Похолодел, а испуганный взгляд заметался вокруг, ничего не видя. За миг в воображении пронеслись картины разбитых, искрошенных роз, переломанных веточек из малахита, уродства, руины. Искалеченный сад, по которому прошлись с кузнечной кувалдой. Ричард раскрыл рот, но голос ему не повиновался, сердце кольнуло кончиком ледяной шпаги. Неужели Алва способен на такое?! 

Он сморгнул, тряхнул головой. Нет. Розы были целы, а с ними — и жимолость, и вербена, и астры. Но место у корней гранитовой вишни, где прежде стояли теплые валуны, похожие на яйца гигантской птицы, пустовало. Ричард присел, чтобы изучить обломок. Тонкий, выпуклый, с зазубреной кромкой. Как скорлупа... 

В мозгу засвербело, Ричард бездумно нащупал еще один осколок, соединил их и уставился на крапчатую поверхность. Валун, на котором он провел много часов в мечтах и планах, треснул, словно был пуст внутри. Невозможно! Ричард почувствовал бы полость — твари, да от такого камня и звук бы шел другой. Но как же тогда? Что пряталось у него внутри? 

Вспомнилось, как Алва постукивал по боку камня костяшками, а его взгляд невидяще блуждал в небесах. Как улыбался — не зловеще, не ему, Ричарду, а слабо и коротко, как проглядывает солнце между туч. «Искра жизни? Должно быть, от кого-то пятого. Может, от Создателя? Как думаете? »

Зуд под черепом стал нестерпимым, Ричард сдавил ладонями виски, выпустив каменные осколки, и те глухо стукнули о гравий. «Обещаю, к моменту, когда мы распрощаемся, вы все обо мне поймете». Ричард распрямился, втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Возможно ли?.. Не играют ли с ним опять? 

Краем взгляда он уловил тень, метнувшуюся из-под корней кагетской розы. Кошка? Щенок? Он развернулся на каблуках и обомлел. 

На тропинку выбралась ящерица — с чешуйками цвета свежевыпавшего снега, золотистыми бусинками-глазами и горбом на спине. Не горбом, понял Ричард, когда она пронзительно крикнула (будто скрежетнула пила по стеклу) и зашелестела чешуйчатыми крыльями. Никогда он не видел подобной химеры: нигде, кроме геральдического свитка, кроме страниц книги со сказками, но там похожие ящерицы изображались втрое, если не вчетверо крупнее человека, устрашающими и огнедышащими, а эта поместилась бы на мыске его сапога. 

Ящерица снова закричала, неуклюже потрясла лапой и, потеряв равновесие, повалилась на бок. Изогнулась и защелкала челюстями возле лапы, вокруг которой — теперь Ричард разглядел — было что-то обвязано. Он присел рядом и осторожно дотронулся до края крыла, где, судя по утолщению, шла плечевая кость. Ящерица... да какое там, маленький дракон... извернул шею и пребольно цапнул его за запястье. Но за болью Ричард ясно ощутил знакомый отклик. 

Драконье тельце покрывала чешуя из белого кварца, плоть создали из тончайших волокон серебра, кости выточили из твердых сапфиров. В золотых жилах текла ядовитая ртуть, но несмотря на все это, дракончик был жив. 

Жив. От одной мысли об этом у Ричарда защемило под ребрами. Жив... Настоящее чудо, недоступное больше никому на свете. И Алва подарил это чудо ему. Ричард благоговейно погладил крошечный гребень на драконьей спине. 

Лапу дракона обвязали кружевным платком, в платок завернули записку: 

_«Его зовут Бьянко, и он объест все ваши розы, если хоть раз забудете покормить. Когда вырастет, прилетайте вдвоем ко мне в Гальтары. Если смените гнев на милость раньше — приезжайте раньше. Это и правда волшебный город, вы многое потеряли, если до сих пор не видели его._

_P.S. Здоровьем вашей матушки заклинаю, больше никогда никому и ни в чем не клянитесь»._

__


End file.
